Vie de meurtre
by Kasomi Tsukiri
Summary: C'est là où tout a commencer, là où tout a dégénérer et c'est ce qui a fait de Bankotsu ce qu'il est devenu... soyez les privilégiez à connaître les détails de son ascension dans le monde du meurtre. Sontils aussi sans coeur qu'on le prétend?
1. Premier meurtre

Konnichi wa! Je suis Kasomi Tsukiri, auteure de Matchmaker! Je me lance dans une seconde histoire, sur la vie possible des Shichinintai dans le monde réel, du moins dans le monde moderne. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et presque tous s'y trouveront, mais les personnages principaux sont les Shichinintai.L'histoire commence alors que Bankotsu a 15 ans, Jakotsu 18, Renkotsu 21, Suikotsu 24, Ginkotsu (qui est humain, pas en métal, sauf un bras) 33, Mukotsu 28, Kyokotsu 30. En passant, dans cette histoire, Jakots et Bankotsu ont un lien de sang. J'aimerais préciser que cette histoire n'Est pas entièrement mienne, puisque la plupart des idées viennent aussi de Kohana-chan

**Vie de meurtre**

Une cannette roula sur le pavé miteux du cartier, alors que quelqu'un donnait un coup de pied dedans avec des espadrilles trouées. Il détestait cette ville, et encore plus ce quartier... tout était minable. Les maisons, les rues, les pavés, les voitures... même les magasins du coin n'avaient rien de tentant pour un petit vol à l'étalage. Il enfouis ses mains dans ses poches, rageur. Rien à faire, rien à voler, et rien à voir. Pas même une jolie minette. Décidément, tout dans ce quartier craignait. Si seulement son frère pouvait revenir plus tôt, aussi. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son « chez lui », il entendit des cris de rage, et un bruit de bris. Les pupilles de ses yeux azur se dilatèrent et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pieds détalait sur le pavé crevassé. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce bruit qui était devenu familier avec les années.

« S'il lui arrache ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux... » menaça-t-il dans sa tête, les dents serrées, en courant à vive allure. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit, un homme aux cheveux noirs tenait une femme par les cheveux, une bouteille brisée à la main. Le coeur du jeune homme se serra. Il figea en entendait son propre père vociférer pour la énième fois.

-Sale pute... avoue que tu me trompe depuis des années avec le boulanger!

-Non... non! Répondit la femme presqu'en silence, se noyant dans des sanglots étouffés.

L'homme répondit à cette réponse non-satifaisante par un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la femme. Cette dernière perdit son souffle et cracha un filet de bave mêlé à du sang. Le spectateur n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait son sang bouillir en lui, comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption qui monte vers le sommet. Il ferma la porte derrière lui tellement fort, qu'elle se sépara en deux, amochée. L'une des deux moitiés s'écrasa à ses pieds, avec fracas.

-Lâche ma mère, enfoiré!

-Bankotsu... fit la femme en relevant la tête lentement, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres. Non... va-t-en...

-Comment oses-tu parler à ton propre père de cette façon? Fils ingrat... n'es-tu donc pas reconnaissant de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!

Le jeune homme leva son chandail sali au niveau de son ventre, et le gratifia d'un sourire mauvais.

-Tu veux dire que je devrais avoir de la gratitude pour un homme qui s'amuse à faire des bleus volontairement à ses enfants? Et qui bat leur mère comme si c'était une tradition quotidienne? Qui oblige ses enfants à lâcher l'école pour pouvoir les faire travailler et voler pour se payer sa dose d'alcool?

Il haussa ses épaules, et son regard devînt moqueur.

-Désolé, je vois pas le point. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de la gratitude.

Furieux, l'homme au regard dément grâce à l'alcool lança la femme au mur, qui s'y écrasa et glissa le long, inconsciente. Cela eût pour résultat de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui.

-Salaud... commença Bankotsu, poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi? demanda le père, en portant une main à son oreille gauche. Je n'ai pas bien entendu... qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-J'ai dit SALAUD! hurla le jeune homme. Tu vas me payer ça!

Sur ce, il s'élança sur son père, qui en titubant, évita l'attaque de sa progéniture, qui dû s'arrêter pour éviter le mur qui approchait à grands pas. Il fit rapidement volte-face et observa l'homme qui lui tenait lieu de père. Il eût une expression de dégoût.

-15 ans! 15 ans que tu fais subir ça à m'man et qu'elle ne bronche pas! Mais là, tu est allé trop loin... je vais te le faire payer... de ta vie... cracha le jeune homme, le regard empli de haine.

L'homme tituba un peu, et eût une moue sarcastique.

-Tu n'aurais quand même pas le culot de t'attaquer à ton propre père, tout de même?

Le regard du fils se teinta de colère. Comment osait-il mettre en doute ce qu'il venait de dire? Il eût un sourire en coin. Le premier d'une longue série.

-Tu es près à parier?

Des pas se fracassait contre le pavé, à vive allure. Il avait le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais... très mauvais. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais attachés en une toque courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, sa chemise rose (dû à du rouge déteignant sur le blanc de sa chemise) volant au vent. Il faisait déjà noir dans le quartier miteux oû il avait foulé tous les trottoirs depuis son enfance, qui n'avait jamais été tendre. Il dérapa, ses chaussures neuves se prenant quelques fois dans les crevasses du chemin lorsqu'il évitait les rares voitures qui s'avançaient.

Il tourna un coin et vît au devant de lui, la porte de leur maison fracassée. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la maison à laquelle cette pauvre porte appartenait, il paniqua. Il redoubla la longueur de ses pas et bientôt, il arriva dans la maison, essouflé.

-Mama, papa?

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère, vide d'expression, du sang coulant de sa tempe droite. Il tenait dans sa main le couteau que Jakotsu lui avait offert la veille pour ses 15 ans et devant lui gisaient deux cadavres. Celui de Ichiro, leur père, et celui de Shizuka, leur mère.

-Bankotsu... qu'as-tu fait? Réussit à articuler Jakotsu, dépassé par les événements.

Son frère ne répondit rien, mais s'agenouilla près de sa mère en lâchant l'arme, des larmes séchées ornant ses joues salies de sang et de poussière. Jakotsu porta le regard vers Shizuka, les yeux humides. « Non... elle ne peut pas être morte... » pensa-t-il en précipitant vers sa mère dont l'épaule gauche saignait abondamment et en prenant son pouls, mais c'était trop tard, son coeur ne battait déjà plus. Elle était morte, elle était enfin délivrée de cet enfer... mais à quel prix?


	2. Couverture

_Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas tous. Seuls ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas m'appartiennent. Les autres appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi, jusqu'à ce que ça change..._

Chapitre 2

Il faisait noir. C'était sa troisième victime de la soirée. Bankotsu esquissa un petit sourire. Vraiment, il avait eu de la veine de trouver refuge chez un médecin qui donnait de mauvaises prescriptions à ses patients et qui plus est, qui était de mèche avec un travailleur du gouvernement qui avait toutes les listes de ceux qui ne payaient pas leurs impôts. Suikotsu donnait des noms de famille comportant des risque d'enfants battus et Bankotsu s'occupait du reste. Trop facile. Et si quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin, il l'éliminait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas révéler son boulot de nuit, non? Ç'aurait été stupide d'aller en taule alors qu'il y avait tant à faire pour débarasser ce monde de toutes les immondices qui le peuplâ... il était trop bon pour tous ces misérables... son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il réveillait un certain Monsieur Jinjama qui dormait à poings fermés et qui en se réveillant, se rendormirait à tout jamais dans une montagne de souffrances.

Il fît tomber une lampe. Heureusement, il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison, sinon il se ferait plus discret, mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de s'amuser un peu... l'homme se réveillait en sursaut.

-Hey, ordure... c'est l'heure de faire ta prière... ou si tu n'as jamais été croyant, tu devrais t'y mettre... lâcha Bankotsu, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis l'Archange de la mort... de TA mort... mais avant... tu vas souffrir... comme tu as fait souffrir ta femme pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure...

Un sourire sadique tordit son visage, le rendant effrayant plus que mignon. L'homme se hâta de sortir de ses couvertures, mais il reçut un coup de couteau dans le bras, le clouant sur le lit. L'homme hurla de douleur.

-C'est vilain de vouloir s'échapper... ma mère m'a toujours dit que l'on devait assumer les conséquences de ces actes... et maintenant, c'est votre heure, dit le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas tuer ma femme... elle est morte d'un arrêt cardiaque... arrêtez... Bankotsu-sama...

-Oh... zut, je suis découvert... vous allez mourir plus rapidement alors... bonne nuit, vous direz bonjour à mon père en passant!

Sur ce, il retira le couteau et trancha la gorge de l'homme, sans aucune délicatesse. Il revoyait nettement son père, devant lui. Le sang gicla sur les couvertures et un peu sur ses vêtements. Il s'acharna sur le corps plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus grand chose à tuer. L'homme avait déjà quitter cette terre depuis un moment. Il tourna les talons et croisa le regard effrayé d'une adolescente, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux marrons exprimaient totalement de l'incompréhension et sa lèvre fendue exprimait le fait que Bankotsu avait raison. Il lâcha un juron et avança vers la fille, lentement. Avec tout ce sang sur lui, il était méconnaissable, mais encore plus effrayant. La fille recula, et se rua dans le couloir et il lui couru après. « Ce n'est surement pas une fille qui va m'empêcher de continuer avec ma routine... » pensa-t-il en essayant de l'attraper alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier, mais au lieu de l'attraper, il la poussa. Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus effrayés et allait crier lorsqu'il sortit un pistolet munit d'un silencieux et tira sur elle, lui coupant net le sifflet. Elle s'écrasa au bas de l'escalier dans un fracas sourd, comme un sac de farine et le silence retomba dans la maison. Il souffla sur son pistolet, juste pour le plaisir de ce geste et le rengaina pour repartir d'où il était venu, sa tâche accompli. Il avait une fois de plus libéré quelqu'un. D'une manière différente des autres, mais libérer tout de même.

Le lendemain matin, le double meurtre était mentionné aux nouvelles de la télévision, mais les autorités soupçonnaient le meurtrier en vogue, un dénommé Sacha. Frustré, Bankotsu se terra pendant un bon moment sans tuer, en cherchant un moyen de montrer aux autorités que ce chef-d'oeuvre, cette libération, n'était pas l'oeuvre de ce Sacha... il demanda aussi à Renkotsu de faire des recherches dans les fichiers et les archives de la presse, en envoyant des espions s'il le fallait, il voulait des informations. Il aurait la peau de celui qui osait lui prendre son titre...

Quelques temps plus tars...

-Bonjour, Messieurs, Dames! Ici Kagome Higurashi en direct de l'ouverture de la nouvelle collection de vêtements de Jakotsu, le tout nouveau désigner en vogue. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en aussi peu de temps, ce jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans se ferait connaître, et avec un tel succès!

Des centaines de jeunes, gars ou filles, se bousculent devant l'entrée de l'endroit où se situe la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, micro en main. Certains hurlent et affichent des pancartes disant: On veut Jakotsu! Tous se bousculent et quelques-uns se font écraser, mais se relèvent, ils ne veulent pas rater l'occasion de passer à la télé.

-Les jeunes s'arrachent ses vêtements dans tous les magasins, et les jeune filles en pincent pour ses merveilleux mannequin. Justement, les voilà, on peut voir Inuyasha-sama qui met le pied hors de sa limousine, alors voir de plus près!

La jeune femme fait signe à la caméra de la suivre, elle et son complet vert pomme signé Jakotsu, et se dirige vers la limousine. Le jeune homme est habillé d'un complet noir, avec un cravate rouge lâche, pour le style décontract. Il met ses verres fumés, à cause des flash des caméras. Il arbore un sourire déjà tout formé sur ses lèvres, faisant tomber plusieurs jeunes filles. Kagome s'approche et lui met le micro sous le nez.

-Alors Inuyasha-sama, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir autant de fan?

Il prend un instant pour réfléchir et finalement, un plus large sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et il laisse tomber, simplement.

-Ça fait chaud au coeur, surtout étant donné que pour une fois, je suis le premier à arriver sur les lieux du show.

-C'est vrai que Naraku-sama, Bankotsu-kun et vous êtes souvent en compétition... cela vous dérange?

-Pas du tout... ces deux-là ensemble ne me valent pas du tout voyons... même le public le dit! Fit-il, en souriant aux jeunes femmes de l'assistance, qui s'écroulent sous son charme.

-Bien entendu, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'avec Bankotsu-kun en vedette pour cette collection, que la compétition soit plus dure?

-Oui, et c'est tant mieux, lâcha Inuyasha simplement. Sans compétition, il n'y a pas d'intérêt, mais entre vous, moi et le public, c'est certain qu'il est en vedette simplement parce qu'il sort avec le designer...

La reporter eût un regard choqué. Puis, elle sortit son calepin et prit un stylo qu'elle avait sur l'oreille droite.

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?

-Ils arrivent toujours ensemble, main dans la main, et se font souvent des messes basses. Ils s'étreignent très souvent et le designer appelle souvent Bankotsu dans son bureau, fit Inuyasha, en réfléchissant.

-Et si tu arrêtais de dire des âneries, pour une fois, hanyô de pacotille! lança une voix que tous reconnaissaient.

La foule se retourne vers la dite voix et acclame Bankotsu et Jakotsu sortant de la limousine, accompagnés d'un grand homme aux cheveux hérissés et munis d'un téléphone cellulaire. Ce dernier raccroche rageusement et le met dans la poche de son veston. Bankotsu, affublé d'un costume cravate gris, avance au bras de Jakotsu, souriant narquoisement à la foule, comme tous le préfère. Jakotsu salue Inuyasha de la main en lui souriant.

-Inuyasha! Coucou!

-Tiens, comment va mon homosexuel favori, fait Inuyasha, méchamment.

-Hey... je t'ai déjà dit de changer de disque, bâtard. Jakotsu est mon frère...

Accrochée par l'envie d'en savoir plus, la jeune reporter s'élance vers eux, micro à la main. Inuyasha fulmine dans son coin.

-Alors cela veut dire que pendnat tous ce temps, les gens croyaient que vous sortiez avec Jakotsu, mais en fait, vous êtes de la même famille!

-Absolument. Jakotsu est mon grand frère. Rien d'autre alors ravaler ce que ce stupide hanyô chien vous a dit, et écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire. S'il a dit ça, c'est parce qu'en fait, le pauvre est en manque... il n'A pas de copine.

-Oh! Espèce d'enf...

-Tut tut Inuyasha... tu ne voudrais pas que la critique soit mauvaise, pas vrai? Fait Bankotsu en lui dédiant un sourire narquois, et en s'avançant vers l'entrée, sûr de lui.

-Et vous Bankotsu-kun, vous avez une petite amie alors? Redemanda Kagome, micro toujours en main, le suivant comme un petit chien de poche.

-Non. Aucune ne mérite d'être à mes côtés pour l'instant. Ce sera tout. Allez embêter Inuyasha ou encore Naraku qui vient tout juste d'arriver, avec cette pimbèche de Kikyou...

Les acclamations de la part de la foule se font plus fortes à présent. Naraku, qui vient tout juste d'arriver, regarde Bankotsu entrer dans l'amphithéâtre où aura lieu le défilé le jour même, et voit Inuyasha qui serre et déserre les poings. La reporter se dirige vers lui, tout sourire.

-Alors, Inuyasha-sama, si on parlait un peu de vos amours, vous avez quelqu'un en vue?

-Non, pas vraiment, quoique j'imagine que ça pourrait s'arranger... fit-il en reprenant son sourire charmeur, vers la reporter, cette fois.

Voyant cette dernière rougir, il lui glisse un papier dans les mains et s'engouffre dans l'immense endroit où il défilera dans pas grand temps. Cette dernière, se remettant de son choc, parle à la caméra.

-Que de révélations aujourd'hui, commence-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge. Inuyasha-sama et Bankotsu-kun sont toujours célibataires on dirait, les rumeurs tombent comment des mouches aujourd'hui, on dirait! Et comme on peut le constater, Inuyasha-sama mérite bien son statut de tombeur...

Sur ce, elle s'avance vers Naraku, en train de signé des autographes, au bras de Kikyou, l'un des modèles féminins qui portent les créations de Jakotsu. Et Kagura, non loin derrière, qui salue la foule, habillé d'une superbe robe rouge en lycra. (je suis plus trop sur de ce que c'est, mais ça sonne bien alors) Kagome sourit à Kikyou, mais celle-ci ne lui rend pas son sourire, elle garde un regard hautain, comme à son habitude.

-Alors, Naraku-sama, Kikyou-san, comment vous sentez-vous devant tous ces regards envoutés par vous?

-C'est évident que c'est très plaisant de sentir tous ces regards, mais parfois je me dis que voudrais bien savoir ce que ça fait d'être normale... fait Kikyou, songeuse. Quoique en y repensant bien, peut-être pas.

Sur ce, elle éclata d'un petit rire qui rendit Kagome irritée. La voix suave de Naraku la fit redevenir la gentille reporter. Sans doute sans cela aurait-elle voulu lancer une remarque cinglante à la mannequin.

-Comme le dit ma très chère Kikyou, c'est plaisant, je dirais même très plaisant d'être adulé ainsi, malheureusement pour la gent féminine, j'ai déjà une copine... et elle a déjà un copain.

-Oui, cela fait déjà quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble et nous nous demandions tous...

-Désolée mademoiselle Higurashi, mais nous devons y aller maintenant, la coupe Kikyou, un regard encore plus hautain sur la figure.

-Oui... oui, désolée, allez-y... balbutie Kagome, prise au dépourvue par Kikyou.

Sur ce, le couple suivit Kagura qui était déjà en chemin vers la grande porte au bout du tapis rouge. Naraku fit un sourire désolé à la reporter et suivit sa fiancée, en lançant des regards à la foule, souriant.

Bankotsu abat son poing sur la table, violemment, faisant sauter les bières parsemées sur celles-ci. Le silence tombe sur l'assemblée. Jakotsu tourne la tête vers lui et sourit doucement.

-Je n'arrive tout simplement à croire qu'ils aient osé publier ça! crache Bankotsu, furieux.

-Du calme, Banko... c'est pas la fin du monde... ils ont juste commencer un concours pour être à tes côtés... ça se fait fréquemment, répond Jakotsu calmement. Surtout chez les célébrité...

-Ouais Bankotsu, on appelle ça le marketing... on gagne gros à jouer le jeu, tu sais. Alors calmes-toi si tu veux gagner ton fric et garder ton emploi, fait l'homme au cellulaire, prénommé Suikotsu.

Bankotsu ravale une parole méchante. Il en a marre... il se leve, poings serrés. Le salaud va payer pour ce qu'il a fait comme publicité. Déjà que sa couverture était assez voyante... si en plus il fallait qu'une pimbèche découvre qu'en fait il ne fait ce boulot que pour mieux tuer la nuit, il n'en donne pas cher de sa peau.

-Je vais me payer du bon temps.

-Tu devrais rester, tu sais, dernièrement... avec tout ce qui se passe... l'autre inconnu qui nous surplante à chaque fois...

-Je m'en fiches... ce... comment il s'appelle déjà?

-Hum... attends un peu, fait un homme chauve aux yeux noirs en regardant ses papiers.

Après un court moment à feuilleter, il pose des lunettes sur le bout de son nez et répond.

-Sacha. Il paraît qu'il est très fort. Tout ce qu'on sait à ce jour, c'est qu'il travaille de la même manière que nous... il s'attaque surtout aux adultes, par contre. Nous cherchons toujours ses motifs.

-Pfff... c'est que du bluff... avec un nom pareil, je vois vraiment pas en quoi il consiste une menace, fît Bankotsu en faisant une moue.

Sur ce, il prend son couteau et sort en sifflotant. Jakotsu soupire. Il aime tuer lui aussi, mais depuis peu, avec son métier qui prend tout son temps libre, il préfère de loin voir des personnes en vie avec ses créations. Renkotsu lui frictionne le dos et se lève.

-Ça va aller, un jour, il va avoir le choc de sa vie, et il verra ce qu'il verra, lâche simplement Renkotsu, sérieusement. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, demain tu as une grosse journée, pire que celle-ci encore.

Une lueur éclaire le regard de Renkotsu au moment où Jakotsu le regarde, rassurer. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que je devrais savoir? fait Jakotsu, suspicieux.

-Sacha est une elle. Pas un il. À demain...

Sur ce, il disparaît de la pièce sombre alors que Jakotsu reste éberlué et que Suikotsu essaie tnat bien que mal de ne pas mourir asphyxié, à cause de son rire qui n'arrête pas. Jakotsu lui donne une taloche derrière la tête.

-Bah, ça va... c'est pas siiiiiiii drôle que ça.

* * *

_Merci infiniment pour les deux reviews que j'ai reçu, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu aussi, je ne suis pas habituée de jouer dans le drame comme ça alors... c'est nouveau... indiquez-moi si ce chapitre est décevant ou non... j'attends de vos nouvelles! Ja ne!_

_Kasomi Tsukiri_


	3. Le concours Bankotsukun

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas, jusqu'à ce que cela change.

Chapitre 3

Le concours « Bankotsu-kun »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Le concours avait été lancer depuis maintenant deux heures et plus d'une centaine de candidates s'étaient inscrites. Le but du concours: Bankotsu. Le concours: Une série de combat entre les candidates. C'était la condition que Bankotsu avait donné à Suikotsu pour accepter ce concours, lorsqu'il était rentré, quelques jours plus tôt, après avoir délivrer la jeune fille. L'organisateur du concours avait accepté en disant que cela donnerait du mordant au concours, et l'annonce avait commencé dès le lendemain. Il regardait les photos des candidates et leur profil, en jetant les photos sur le sol, dans sa loge.

-Cuisinière, orfèvre, policière... policière! Pas question! fait-il en lançant la photo rudement. Je souhait ardemment qu'elle perde!

Une photo attire son regard dans la pile. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très courts, et aux yeux malicieux. Il ne voit pas très bien la couleur, mais le reste de son corps lui convient parfaitement. Il s'attarde un instant sur les courbes de la jeune femme, et met la photo sur sa table, tout près de sa bouteille de vin et de son couteau « porte-bonheur ».

-Pas mal... mais sait-elle se battre? se demande-t-il en se remémorant sa soirée de la veille, où il avait failli laisser sa peau, contre une fille.

Bankotsu revenait de sa « dure » journée de labeur à défiler sur le stage, en passant par les ruelles, espérant croiser ce Sacha qui lui piquait toutes ses bonnes affaires. Il espérait en outre trouver une bonne affaire ce soir-là. Il avait fait passer une jolie petite annonce subtile dans le journal local. Il avait eu une réponse, aussi. « J'aurai ta peau » fut les seuls mots qu'il eut pour réponse. En y repensant, il sourit. Il ne connaissait pas ce Sacha, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait se battre contre lui un de ces jours, et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Enfin quelqu'un à sa taille et il pourrait se vanter d'avoir écourter sa vie comme il l'avait fait avec celle de son père. Il se remémora sa première bataille, et la plus douloureuse.

Quelques temps plus tôt...

Le regard du fils se teinta de colère. Comment osait-il mettre en doute ce qu'il venait de dire? Il eût un sourire en coin. Le premier d'une longue série.

-Tu es près à parier?

-Petit vaurien... je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de mettre son propre père au défi! hurla le père en empoignant la bouteille fracassée la plus proche.

-Je t'attends, vieux crouton. Amène ta tronche de sale soûlon ici et tu verras ce que je pense réellement de toi depuis ces 15 dernières années! fit Bankotsu en fouillant dans la poche de son coton ouaté salis par les utilisations fréquentes et en en sortant un couteau à lame propre et au manche griffé.

Son grand frère Jakotsu le lui avait offert la veille, pour son 15 ième anniversaire. Il l'avait tout de suite aimer. Il adorait son frère, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginer celui-ci lui donnant une arme pour son anniversaire! « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie de tous les jours, et tous les malades qui se baladent dans les rues... » avait dit Jakotsu en sourirant étrangement. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait prévu quelque chose mais que Bankotsu ait devancé ses plans? Possibilité. Peu importait à ce moment précis. Ce couteau allait marquer son père profondément, foi de Bankotsu.

Au moment où le rebord tranchant de la bouteille que tenait son père allait l'atteindre à la tempe, il sortit de ses pensées et se poussa, faisant basculer son père vers l'avant, à la rencontre du mur le plus près. Le père jura. Il venait de perdre sa bouteille.

-Alors, père, on fait moins le fier? lança Bankotsu en lui dédiant un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Le père eût un soubresaut et sembla perdre son soufle un moment. Bankotsu jubilait.

-Oh, tiens, tu as mal! Attends, je vais atténuer tes souffrances!

Il s'apprêtait à lui planter son couteau dans le corps au moment où sa mère l'appelait.

-Ban...kotsu... non... ne fait pas ça...

Il se retourna pour regarder sa mère qui se relevait péniblement, couteau suspendu dans les airs.

-Maman... je fais ça pour notre bien...! répondit Bankotsu, des larmes de fureur dans les yeux.

Avant même qu'il ait réalisé ce qui se passait, le couteau passait aux mains de son saoulon de père et il ressentit une vive douleur à son poignet, qu'il retira immédiatement. Son père se releva avec difficulté, en tanguant un peu, mais il finit par se stabiliser.

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect, espèce de bâtard... en commençant par couper ces cheveux beaucoup trop longs pour un garçon de ton âge!

Il fit mine de vouloir agripper la longue tresse du jeune homme, mais n'y parvînt pas, ce dernier s'étant pousser avec rapidité pour aller rejoindre sa mère. Le père de Bankotsu, Ichiro de son nom, continua son élan et alla droit dans le mur dans un fracas. Bankotsu releva sa mère autrefois mannequin et à présent dans un état lamentable pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Ne me laisse pas, tu entends! Tu n'en as pas le droit, Shizuka Taenin!

Elle posait une main sur sa joue où une larme commençait à rouler, doucement. Un sourire resplendissant éclairait son visage souillé par de la poussière, des bleus et un peu de sang séché alors qu'elle observait son plus jeune fils.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber Bankotsu... je serai... toujours avec toi...

Il n'eût le temps que d'entendre un cri de fureur, puis sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa tête alors que son crétin de père le tirait vers l'arrière, sa tresse enroulée autour de sa main, couteau dans l'autre.

-Sale môme... cracha Ichiro en parlant dans l'oreille de Bankotsu. Tu te calmes, tu laisse ma femme tranquille et tu me laisse couper ces putains de cheveux...

Ce dernier sentit l'odeur d'alcool et fut agresser par l'arôme désagréable. Il fronça les sourcils et gémit de douleur alors que son père tirait toujours sur ses cheveux.

-Ta femme? Elle est d'abord notre mère! Tu ne mérites pas une femme aussi merveilleuse que Shizuka! Alors... va en enfer!

En disant cela, il donna un coup de tête vers l'arrière, assomant l'homme rapidement et se dégageant à la même vitesse. Il ne se préoccupa plus de l'homme mais alla plutôt prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, m'man... tu iras mieux bientôt...

Il s'apprêtait à la sortir de la maison lorsque Shizuka émit un bruit rauque, un peu guttural. Il tourna la tête et vît derrière lui, un tout autre homme avec à la main, un poignard planté dans l'épaule gauche de sa mère, celle qui était plus exposée que l'autre. Une tache de sang commençait à envahir le peu de ses vêtements non tachés. Abasourdi, il observa un instant l'homme au visage déformé par la haine et la victoire qu'il croyait avoir acquérit en toute honneur.

-Pas avant que je sois mort... ma femme restera ici, avec moi...

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites... tu vas me le payer... je comptais t'épargner, mais maintenant... tu l'aimes tellement ta femme? Entendu... tu mourras avec le poignard que tu as utiliser pour la poignardé...!

-Je mourrai heureux et plus personne ne m'empêchera de la voir...

Il arracha le poignard de l'épaule de sa mère et la posa sur le sol avant de se jeter sur son père, poignard levé. Ce dernier se contentait de le regarder, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

-Une seule chose est sûre, vieux crouton... après ta mort, tu ne retrouveras jamais ma mère! hurla-t-il en grognant presque.

Et sur ses mots, il planta le couteau directement entre les deux yeux de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais admiré comme le faisait les petits garçons envers leur père normalement. Il craquement se fit entendre lorsqu'il ressortit le couteau pour le planté à maintes reprise dans le corps de celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'eût plus le souffle nécessaire pour faire pénétrer l'arme dans la chair d'Ichiro, et au moment où son frère, Jakotsu, arrivait au seuil de la porte d'entrée, à moitié arrachée de ses gonds.

Un sentiment de malaise mais d'accomplissement avait jailli en Bankotsu lorsqu'il avait vu l'expression de Jakotsu. « Son âme était mauvaise... et maman était prisonnière... je les ai sauver tous les deux... »

-Et il n'avait absolumenet rien fait pour m'empêcher de le tuer ce connard... lâche-t-il en repensant à cette soirée désastreuse.

Il n'avait pas appelé la police ce soir-là, mais avait ramené le corps de sa mère et laisser ses vêtements sales sur le sol avant de partir avec son frère. Quelques heures plus tard, ils incinéraient Shizuka. Jakotsu pleurait leur mère, mais Bankotsu restait stoïque: « Je l'ai délivrée... elle n'était pas heureuse... je l'ai délivrée de ce corps amoché par son propre mari. Je suis son sauveur... jamais plus elle ne souffrira. »

En y repensant, Bankotsu sortit son porte-feuille et en sortit une photo avec une très jolie femme avec la grâce d'un mannequin. Il traça lentement la courbe de ses cheveux de jais lui descendant aux hanches, puis la forme de son visage souriant. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit revenir sur terre. Rapidement, il essuya la photo et la remit dans son porte-feuille.

-Sacha?

-Bankotsu... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes réellement... lâcha une voix derrière lui qui lui semblait être celle d'un homme à la voix plutôt aigüe.

Lentement et calmement, il se retourna, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Devant lui se tenait un homme à la carrure moyenne mais pas très grand. Il devait le dépasser de quelques centimètres. Par contre, il n'aurait su dire s'il était gâté en muscle puisque ce dernier portait un coton ouaté ample et une paire de jeans tout aussi amples. Ses cheveux étaient courts, il pouvait le deviner facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage puisqu'un bandeau lui masquait la partie basse de son visage.

-Froussard à ce que je peux voir...

-Non, prudent... rétorqua ce dernier en s'avançant vers lui. Si je fais un nouveau mort, je me dois d'être méconnaissable aux yeux des témoins potentiels...

-Ingénieux, mais tu te gourre dans un point... tu ne feras aucun cadavre de plus ce soir... car je compte bien t'éliminer avant.

-On est sûr de soi... les rumeurs n'étaient pas non-fondées alors... fit Sacha en tournant autour de lui. Mais tu oublies une chose...

-Laquelle?

-C'est que je connais ton double emploi. Et je sais que tu héberges une jeune fille nommée Hiroko. Très jolie d'ailleurs. Si je me décidais à te dénoncer, il en serait fini de toi. Et sûrement de ton frère...

Bankotsu écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il pour son frère?

-Je ne suis pas sot... je sais très bien qu'en plus d'être le plus grand designer, Jakotsu-sama est en plus ton bras droit. Tu es le chef du clan des 7, certes, mais ce clan n'existera plus s'il en manque 2 membres, pas vrai?

Il éclata d'un rire à faire glacé le sang, mais Bankotsu reprit son air stoïque.

-Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi, Sacha. Finissons-en... répondit-il simplement en sortant son katana favori de son étui.

-Oh... je vois qu'on aime les armes antiques... plus personne de nos jours ne se bat avec des katana... sauf moi...

Et il sortit un katana encore plus long que celui de son adversaire, brillant au clair de lune. Il émit un petit soupir amusé et se mit en garde.

-Prépares-toi à mourir, Sacha... que tu le veules ou non...

-Très bien... alors prépares-toi aussi!

Tous deux se mirent à marcher en cercle, se fixant intensément dans les yeux. Puis, sans prévenir, l'adversaire de Bankotsu avança un coup de katana long vers Bankotsu en hurlant:

-Shine, Bankotsu!

Bankotsu parat l'attaque en souriant en coin.

-Anata no yume ni! vociféra Bankotsu aux menaces japonaises de Sacha.

Il leva son arme pour faire reculer Sacha et se recula lui-même. Il prit son élan et tenta une attaque à la verticale, vers le bas. Sacha esquiva de justesse. Un accro fut fait dans son coton ouaté, mais rien de majeur. Il contre-attaqua à l'horizontale, tentant de couper Bankotsu en deux, mais ce dernier sauta pour éviter la lame et attérit dessus, clouant son adversaire au sol du même coup. Il éclata de rire en le regardant, couché sur le ventre sur le sol.

-Mou nemui? se moqua Bankotsu en donnant un coup de pied à son adversaire, ce qui le fit tomber, mais il ne lâcha pas la garde de l'arme.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais japonais, lâcha Sacha en tirant sur la lame, coupant un rebord des espadrilles couteuses de Bankotsu.

Il sauta pour éviter de se faire couper un pied lorsqu'elle réattaqua, et fit une rondade avant de réattérir sur ses pieds.

-Je SUIS japonais... on dirait que quelqu'un ne me connaît pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend...

-On ne peut pas tout connaître d'une personne, même avec les meilleures ressources... lâcha simplement Sacha en réattaquant.

Bankotsu para l'attaque à nouveau avec son katana, mais la force de son adversaire leuifit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pu estimer sa force car ils n'avaient pas croisé le fer assez longtemps plus tôt, mais après quelques secondes consécutives à tenter de faire reculer l'autre avec le tranchant de l'arme, il pouvait affirmer que cet homme n'était pas un imposteur. Il méritait son titre. Finalement, il tourna sur lui-même pour se défaire de leur situation sans fin et tenta de couper en diagonale l'autre combattant.

-T'as raison. Je viens de découvrir que je t'avais sous-estimer parce que tu n'es tout simplement pas très grand... mais quelle force...!

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment... mais n'essaie pas de m'amadouer... je te hais. Tu as tuer mon père.

Cette réplique figea Bankotsu qui abaissa sa garde, laissant la chance à Sacha de l'entailler à l'épaule droite. Il porta une main à son épaule qui saignait abondamment à présent.

-Et alors? Si je devais compter tous ceux que j'ai abattu, j'en aurais pour longtemps...

Elle redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups et elle faillit lui trancher la gorge, mais il eût un réflexe assez rapide pour parer le coup. Leur combat les mena dans une impasse et bientôt, il fut dos contre la clôture de la ruelle adjacente. Il tenta un deuxième coup à la verticale, vers le bas, et réussit à déchirer le coton ouaté qui tomba sur le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la poitrine proéminente devant lui. La vérité se dévoilait sous sa forme la plus féminine alors que la voix glaciale de la jeune femme résonna dans ses oreilles.

-C'était ma mère qui me battait...

Et elle le frappa durement dans le cou à l'aide de la garde de son katana, il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre! Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre cher sauveur? Se pardonnera-t-il cette erreur? Vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres! 

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler des reviews, mais merci à tous! J'adore avoir votre support! Ce chapitre est pour vous tous!

Kasomi!


	4. Une gagnante et un perdant

Disclaimer: Les personnages qui à l'origine appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est évident.

Reuh C'est encore moi! Bien entendu, qui d'autre pour écrire mes histoire? XD Donc, je me suis rendue compte que dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais oublié de traduire les phrases du japonais au français... donc voici:

Meurs, Bankotsu!

Dans tes rêves!

Déjà fatigué?

Donc, désolée pour cette erreur d'inattention! Gomen! Alors voici le prochain chapitre. Mais qui donc gagnera le fameux concours « Bankotsu-kun »? À voir!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tressés de chaque côtés de sa tête et aux yeux marron l'observait, inquiète. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et une douleur cuisante à l'épaule le fit gémir après un instant.

-Bankotsu-kun? Ça va? Fit la jeune fille, concernée.

Il porta sa main gauche sur son front, et ferma les yeux encore un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je crois. Où est-elle?

-Où est qui? demanda la jeune fille aux grands yeux.

-La connasse qui m'a presque arracher un bras avec sa katana... c'était pas un mec, ce Sacha! Putain de Renkotsu... je suis sûr qu'il était au courant en plus! Fit-il en grognant. Quand je l'aurai...

Il fit mine de se lever, mais la jeune fille assise à son chevet l'empêcha de même bouger un doigt. Elle le recula à nouveau sur son oreiller en souriant doucement.

-Vous devez rester couché ou votre blessure ne se refermera pas assez vite. Et votre cou est tendu alors calmez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un bruit de tissu ample rappela à Bankotsu que le jour du concours approchait à grands pas. Jakotsu fit son apparition, Ginkotsu, un grand gaillard bâtit comme un boeuf à la tignasse rouge, juste derrière lui. La voix un tantinet trop aigüe de Jakotsu retentit doucement aux oreilles du mannequin.

-Hiroko a raison, Bankotsu. Reste étendu. Et puis Renkotsu voulait juste que tu vois cette fille... pas qu'elle t'arrache un bras, je t'assure!

-C'est quoi, un complot, une mutinerie? Vous vouliez ma mort? Vous auriez pu me le dire, j'aurais bu du cyanure, à la place, au lieu de perdre presque toute ma dignité!

-Voyons Oo-aniki... il n'y avait même pas de témoins... alors pour la dignité...

-Putain Jakotsu! Je me suis fait assomé par une fille! Fichtrement bien roulée, mais une fille tout de même!

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne alors que Jakotsu souriait. Peut-être y aurait-il un espoir après tout, ne serait-ce qu' infime, que son petit frère trouve quelqu'un à aimer, et pas à tuer, pour une fois.

-Et elle n'y est pas allé de main morte... concéda Bankotsu en grimaçant.

-Et dire que d'ores-et-déjà tu nous apprenais à garder la tête froide même blessés... ce temps est révolu j'imagine... soupira Jakotsu. Tu te plains plus qu'un bébé et c'était il y a moins d'un an ce « d'ores-et-déjà »...

Ginkotsu éclata d'un rire guttural, mais Jakotsu le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Bankotsu les regardait tous les deux d'un oeil mauvais.

-Tu sais, Bankotsu... Renkotsu ne pensait vraiment pas à mal. Tu as besoin de compagnie féminine, à part Hiroko, qui je dois le dire, fais un très bon travail, étant elle-même une femme, mais je sais que tu la vois comme un frère aussi, idiot comme tu es...

-C'est quoi que tu m'fais, là? T'en profites pendant que je suis blessé pour me traiter d'imbécile?

« Non, d'idiot... » songea Jakotsu en se moquant silencieusement. Hiroko paraissait mal à l'aise, subitement. Oui, elle aussi ne voyait pas Bankotsu-kun comme un potentiel amoureux, mais quoiqu'elle aurait pu dire, cela lui fendait le coeur qu'il ne la voyait que comme un « frère » et non pas comme une soeur. Elle était une fille, non? Elle savait par contre que jamais il ne la verrait comme tel puisqu'elle habitait avec eux à présent. Elle les massait, leur servait les repas, s'occupait d'aider à choisir ce qu'ils allaient porter... tout ce qu'une bonne faisait, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour compenser le fardeau qu'elle devait représenter pour eux. Elle s'excusa, et sortit rapidement, Ginkotsu sur les talons.

-Hiroko est une très gentille fille, lâcha Bankotsu, après son départ. Seulement... elle est trop fragile... je suis un assassin, bon sang! En plus, j'ai mauvais caractère. Y'a déjà de son père qui la battait, si en plus je devais m'emporter contre elle, j'aurais l'air idiot. Ç'aurait donner quoi de la sauver d'un imbécile violent pour l'amener habiter avec un autre genre d'imbécile?

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit cette fois, lâcha Jakotsu en riant. Au fait, Suikotsu fait dire que le concours, c'est demain.

-Quoi!

* * *

Son épaule lui faisait autant mal que la veille, mais sous son costume trois pièce cravate, rien n'y paraissait. À ses côtés, dans les tribunes, étaient assis Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyou, Kagura et Sango, la toute nouvelle mannequin, adorée de tous depuis son arrivée. Inuyasha se pencha un moment, puis regarda Sango avant de lui faire signe. Sango, dans sa somptueuse robe rouge signée Jakotsu, se pencha aussi, et attendit que son ami se prononce.

-Tu aurais dû t'inscrire au concours, glissa-t-il en souriant en coin. Tu aurais une chance contre n'importa laquelle de ces filles!

La jeune femme secoua la tête, désespérée.

-J'ai quitter mon job de policière, c'est pas pour participer à un barbare concour de combat pour gagner une soirée en tête à tête avec Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Frère-Du-Designer...

En entendant cette dernière parler de son ancien emploi, Bankotsu frissonna et se pencha à sa gauche, où siégeait Renkotsu, puis Suikotsu. À leur côtés, Naraku et Kikyou riaient à gorge déployée.

-Fais une recherche sur Sango. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. Arranges-toi pour qu'elle n'ait pas de doute si jamais il se passe quelque chose, murmura-t-il avant de regarder à l'avant.

Kagome Higurashi se tenait en plein milieu du stade de combat, micro en main, un coupé bleu poudre griffé Jakotsu comme habillement, et arborait un magnifique sourire. Le stade s'étendait jusque devant les juges du concours, en l'occurence les mannequin de la maison Jakotsu, bien que personne ne crût que les combattantes prendraient autant de place en combat.

-Mesdames! Et les quelques messieurs qui viennent assister ou qui tentent d'assister à ce concours Bankotsu-kun (il y eut un tonnerre d'hurlement), le tournoi va commencer! Je serai l'animatrice, Kagome Higurashi, pour vous servir!

Un autre tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, pour elle cette fois. Inuyasha l'observait, sa main tenant sa tête trop lourde maintenant pour la tenir sans appui. Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions. « Elle est aussi populaire que ce satané Bankotsu, dis donc... » songea-t-il devant la foule animée que sa présentation courte avait déchaînée. Ce dernier serrait les dents depuis son arrivée. « Il se retient de tous les massacrer, j'en suis certain... » fit Inuyasha en retenant un rire. Il savait que Bankotsu détestait attiré trop l'attention, même des filles. « Il a pas choisi le meilleur métier alors » songea-t-il moqueusement.

Bankotsu, de son côté, en attendant que le plus amusant, ou plus intéressant commence, repensait à sa rencontre avec Hiroko. Ce dont ils avaient discuté ce matin-là l'avait porté à réfléchir. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait que la jeune fille n'avait pas essayer de se sauver depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée. Il l'aurait sûrement empêcher de partir, mais pas par la force étant donner qu'elle comtpait pour lui maintenant, enfin, d'une certaine manière... Il retomba dans ses souvenirs qui dataient déjà de quelques temps.

* * *

Il avait encore envie de sauver quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait plus personne sur sa liste qu'il se contenta de froissée et de jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il rencontra dans la ruelle mal éclairée qui menait à une autre rue principale. Il réajusta ce qu'il portait sur son visage pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Il donna un coup de pied sur une roche juste avant d'entendre un faible gémissement venant de l'une des maisons adjacentes. Il suivit les gémissements qui le menèrent devant la fenêtre éclairée faiblement, probablement par une chandelle, d'une vieille bicoque en décrépitude semblable à celle qu'il habitait avant la mort de sa mère. Il s'approcha et vît, en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, un homme tenant une fille par le collet de sa robe grise. L'homme avait l'air complètement ivre car il tanguait dangereusement tout en proférant ses menaces. 

-Je t'avais dit d'acheter du scotch! Fit-il de sa voix pâteuse et râclante. Pas de la bière!

La jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs inégaux par endroits et salis par il-ne-savait-quoi tentait désespérément de se défaire de sa poigne. Ses yeux marrons exprimaient tellement de désespoir et de tristesse, que le jeune homme, aussi sans coeur pouvait-il être, ne fût que touché par la scène qu'il croyait trop barbare pour une jeune femme de cette fragilité. Elle répondit tout de même, mais sur le bord des larmes et en baissant les yeux.

-Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour vous payer du scotch, père... ma patronne ne m'a pas encore payé et j'ai...

-JE ME FICHES DE CE QUI EST ARRIVER, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI...

Il n'eût même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase criarde que Bankotsu l'avait transpercé avec l'une des pattes de chaises traînant hazardeusement sur le sol, sous les yeux encore plus effrayés de la jeune fille en larmes.

-Ben moi je m'en serais contenter... fît Bankotsu en crachant sur le corps convulsif de l'homme à ses pieds.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Réalisant probablement ce qui venais de se passer, la jeune fille releva un regard horrifié vers Bankotsu, et recula lentement vers le placard de la cuisine.

-Ne me tuez pas... je n'ai pas d'argent, tout ce que j'ai c'est ce collier... fit-elle en détachant rapidement un collier en or d'autour de son cou et en le lui tendant, le même qu'il se souvenait qu'elle portait avec une fidélité alarmante. Je vous en pris... je n'ai plus rien... vous venez de tuer la seule personne au monde qu'il me restait... termina-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Il restait là, à la regarder, misérable et certaine qu'il allait la tuer aussi. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait étrange et pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Elle n'était pas en danger, enfin, plus à ce moment-là car il venait d'éliminer la plus grande menace de sa vie. Cette fille lui faisait un peu penser à lui, s'il n'avait pas eu Jakotsu pour frère. Il fît un pas dans sa direction, et elle détourna la tête en tendant son bras plus près de lui, les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors qu'il avait fait le geste le plus surprenant, pour lui-même, et pour nous tous: il ne prit pas ce qu'elle lui offrait, mais bien sa main en entier et l'aida à se relever, sans dire un mot.

Surprise, la jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers celui qu'elle voyait comme l'assassin de son père et sourit tristement. Elle ferma les yeux avant de répliquer.

-Allez-y, si c'est ce que vous voulez... je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je suis déjà au plus bas...

Il l'observa un instant, incertain de la traduction qu'il devait opéré dans sa tête de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'offrait à lui en croyant qu'il comptait en plus la violer, il avait soupirer et s'était contenter de l'amener avec lui jusque chez lui. Elle ne s'était pas débattue et n'avait pas poser de question. Ils lui avaient demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, et ce qu'était son nom, ce à quoi elle répondit, tremblante: Hiroko. Une semaine passa où elle se remit de l'événement, couchée sur son lit et immobile. Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas sauf pour aller au cabinet et quelques fois elle éclatait en lourds sanglots. Bankotsu allait la voir avant et après le boulot, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé, par la suite, d'habiter avec eux, quelques temps plus tard, elle avait accepter avec joie étant donner qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment retourner vivre où gisait probablement toujours le cadavre de son défunt père. Elle avait décidé par elle-même de les servir, pour passer le temps et pour les remercier.

* * *

Assis dans la salle aménagée pour le concours, il émit un léger ricanement en pensant qu'elle était vraiment trop obéissante parfois. Cela en devenait lassant car lui, il la voyait comme quelqu'un de sa famille, pas une servante. Les visages des autres juges, les mannequins, se tournèrent vers lui, perplexe. Il leur décocha un regard mauvais avant de fixer le combat qui allait commencer entre deux filles, l'une très jolie sculptée par un costume assez extravagant, et l'autre plutôt banale, habillée d'un costume tout aussi jolie qui démontrait qu'elle avait des atouts qu'un homme n'avait pas, mais qui ne faisait pas pour autant de son visage un visage attirant. « Vraiment pas mon genre... » songea Bankotsu en soupirant. Elles se battèrent quelques minutes, mais on voyait aux mouvements de la première que c'était son premier combat et que, probablement, elle comptait sur la chance des débutants pour gagner. Ce qui lui fût fatal car la deuxième, malgré son visage que Bankotsu jugea comme nécéssitant un sac en papier pour le cacher si elle devait se faire voir en sa compagnie à lui, Bankotsu-kun, elle connaissait très bien son art. Elle la vainquit presque d'une seule main et remporta son combat le sourire aux lèvres.

Les combats qui suivirent fûrent plus mouvementé, parfois ennuyants car deux débutantes combattantes s'affrontaient, mais lorsque deux spécialistes du combat s'affrontaient (occidental ou martial, peu importe, tout ce qui comportait de la violence lui plaisait, surtout les coups décisifs et sous la ceinture, c'était les plus marrants à ses yeux), le combat attirait son regard comme un aimant. Il entendait les autres à ses côtés parler à voix basse et passer des commentaires rébarbatifs sur l'une ou sur l'autre et, peu à peu, finit par se sentir engourdit par la fatigue. Il se lassait de ces combats qui commençaient à être tous pareils. Il s'endormit avant la moitié du spectacle, étant donné le nombre impressionnant de candidates.

Finalement arriva les finales et on le réveilla, ayant remarquer qu'il ronflait en dormant. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un combat qui n'avait pas encore commencer, mais qui le fascina dès le début. Au centre se trouvait deux très belles jeunes femmes, mais l'une attira son regard comme un électroaimant branché à un million d'ampères. C'était la fille de la photo! Il observa ses cheveux bruns courts mais ne pus, une fois de plus, distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, puisque cette dernière fixait son adversaire qui, contrairement à elle, fixait Bankotsu en lui faisant des coucous, geste qui déplu immédiatement notre jeune mannequin-assassin. Il la raya immédiatement de sa liste de jolies filles qui vaudraient peut-être la peine. Lorsque ses pensées se retournèrent vers la femme à la coupe garçonne, le combat commençait. Il s'appuya sur la table pour ne rien manquer du combat. « Maintenant montres-moi ce que tu sais faire... » pensa-t-il en s'attardant peut-être un peu trop sur le corps svelte mais musclé très bien avantagé par ce qu'elle portait pour combattre.

-Pas mal celle-là, hein? fit Renkotsu. Enfin... si on aime les cheveux courts...

-On voit qui parle, hein Renkotsu, ironisa Inuyasha tout près.

-C'est Renkotsu-sama pour toi, cabot, rétorqua Renkotsu avec un regard mauvais à Inuyasha. Ce dernier se valait ce magnifique surnom depuis qu'il courait après la journaliste, Kagome Higurashi, car chaque fois qu'elle était là, il accourait comme un gentil toutou, près à la draguer au premier moment ou juste à la faire passer en coulisse pour gagner ses faveurs, espérant ardemment qu'elle répondrait à ses signaux, mais se frustrant lorsqu'elle restait de marbre. Bien souvent ils se chamaillaient avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Vos gueules vous deux, j'essaie de me concentrer sur le combat, lâcha Bankotsu en assommant Inuyasha du poing. Il entendit Inuyasha porféréer des menaces et des grommellement, mais il n'Y porta pas d'attention.

La fille aux cheveux bruns combattait férocement, mais l'autre, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc celle-là, combattait avec la même force. Comme il ne connaissait pas leur nom, on les avait nommées mais il n'avait pas écouté, il les appela respectueusement Brunette et Blondasse. (XD) Brunette semblait perdre son avantage, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y attendait le moins, elle reprenait celui-ci et envoyait valdinguer son adversaire plus loin. Elle semblait se préoccuper de tous les gestes qu'elle posait, et calculait ses coups très minutieusement, c'était flagrant aux yeux de Bankotsu: c'était elle ou Suikotsu sortait avec la gagnante. Il ne voulait personne d'autre. Blondasse n'était pas aussi précise que Brunette, mais elle était tout aussi minutieuse que cette dernière, mais d'une autre manière. Elle s'arrangeait pour viser les points vitaux, mais bien souvent Brunette les esquivait, de peu ou de beaucoup. Elle se mettait alors en colère et frappait avec plus d'ardeur. Le jeune homme, subjugué par le combat, avait l'impression de reconnaître certains mouvements, bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvements qui se répétaient souvent. Le style de Brunette ne lui était pas inconnu... il secoua ses pensées qui devenaient peut-être un peu obscènes et retourna au combat, sachant déjà fort bien qui il voulait voir gagner le combat décisif.

Il remarqua que Blondasse le regardait à toutes les deux minutes. Profitant de l'un de ces écartements de combat, Brunette lui fît un uppercut qui heurta sa cible et l'envoya valser dans le public. La voix de la journaliste Higurashi retentit dans le stade entier.

-Oh! Sacha vient d'envoyer paître son adversaire, Tiffa Lang dans le public... espérons qu'il n'y a pas de blessés...

En entendant le nom de Sacha, Bankotsu tomba des nues. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle! Pourquoi auriat-elle entrer un concours pour sortir avec lui? Pour le tuer, bien entendu... mais elle s'était battu contre lui bien après les inscriptions... ce ne pouvait être qu'une coincidence... il pouvait y aller un nombre incroyable de Sacha. Le concours stipulait qu'il devait sortit avec la gagnante et ce, même si c'était une assassine qui le détestait au plus haut point. Il se mît à crorie sa deuxième hypothèse. Cette fille était beaucoup trop gracieuse pour être celle contre qui il s'était battu. Alors que Kagome Higurashi semblait prête à dire que Sacha était la gagnant pour avoir envoyer son adversaire dans le public, en dehors du ring de combat, Bankotsu se leva en hurlant. Il voulait continuer à regarder le combat, pour être fixé sur ses hypothèses et le seul moyen était qu'elels continuent à se battre encore un peu au moins.

-Le combat doit continuer! Blonda... euh Tiffa est toujours en état de combattre à ce que je sache!

-Oh, et bien on voit déjà que notre juge principal aime le spectacle qui lui est offert... fit-elle en portant une main à son casque d'écoute de journaliste. Oh, on m'informe à l'instant que s'il le désire, le combat continuera dès que Tiffa aura regagner le ring... ce qui ne prendra pas de temps vu son regard meurtrier... termina Kagome en observant Tiffa qui regagnait le ring, les cheveux défait et le visage contorsionné par la fureur et l'embarras.

-Baka na onna! hurla Tiffa à l'intention de Sacha qui croisait les bras devant elle. J'aurait ce rancard avec MON Bankotsu-kun!

-Tiens, une chinoise qui parle japonais assez pour insulter les gens, fit Sacha narquoisement.

Elle se plaça en état de défense, prête à encaisser tous les coups de son adversaire et à gagner son rencard avec Bankotsu. Malheureusement pour Sacha, elle sous-estima la force que peut apporter l'adrénaline mêlée à la colère car le coup de pied direct que lui envoya Tiffa l'envoya dans la direction opposée au public, c'est-à-dire vers la table des juges. Elle attérit directement sur Bankotsu qui tomba vers l'arrière et gémit de surprise. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, c'est-à-dire en très peu de temps, il regarda celle qui voulait sa mort dans ses bras, perplexe et dégoûté à la fois. Il avait désiré qu'elle gagne au tout début, il la trouvait très attirante, même que ses hormones se déchaînaient déjà alors que son regard s'égarait dans le décolleté de Sacha.

-Quelles manières, Bankotsu-kun... lâcha Sacha, assise sur lui. On t'a jamais appris d'être discret au moins quand tu regardes une fille!

Sur ce, pour se relever, elle lui agrippa l'épaule droite, celle qu'il s'était fait charcuter. Il grimaça alors que la jeune fille appuyait plus fort et parla à son oreille.

-Ça fait toujours mal? Oh... pauvre petit Bankotsu-kun, ce n'est qu'un début... termina-t-elle narquoisement avant de retourner sur le ring pour être déclarée, 30 secondes plus tard, gagnante du combat.

La foule se déchaîna à son intention et il entendit la commentatrice. Bankotsu était fixé... c'était elle.

-Et notre grande gagnante est Sacha! Elle vient de gagner une soirée complète en compagnie de Bankotsu, peut-être serais-ce sa prochaine conquête, qui sais...

Bankotsu resta à la regarder lui lancer des regards sournois alors qu'on lui remettait son prix, c'est-à-dire lui. Ils étaient tous barjots... ok, il la trouvait très attirante, mais jamais il ne se résoudrait à sortir avec sa rivale. Il tenta désespérément de se tirer d'affaire en faisant comprendre discrètement à Jakotsu que celle qui avait tenter de l'éliminer quelques temps plus tôt était la même qui venait de gagner le rancard, mais rien n'y fît. Suikotsu n'aurait pas été content et lorsqu'il tenta de le dissuader aussi, ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire:

-Tu es un grand garçon, tu sauras très bien t'en tirer, non?

* * *

Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus... je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais le prochain chapitre sera marrant, ce sera le rancard en question et vous verrez que si Sacha n'a pas tenté au moins 10 fois de le tuer dans la soirée, alors elle n'a même pas essayer et que, par la même occasion, Bankotsu a plus d'un tour dans son sac et Sacha, dans sa manche.

Par ailleurs, je suis très contente des reviews que j'ai précédément reçus, et que j'adore le fait de savoir que vous me lisez fidèlement alors que moi j'update assez irrégulièrement... d'ailleurs, je vais vous faire un aveu: J'avais presqu'oublier cette fic et j'ai travailler deux heures dessus ce soir pour terminer ce chapitre et vous le remettre! ''

Donc voici la traduction de l'expression (oui, une seule cette fois) japonaise:

Connasse!

Donc, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, j'adore toujours recevoir des reviews de la part de mes lectrices! (Je dis lectrices parce qu'il y pas de gars jusqu'à maintenant qui m'a lu... enfin je crois...)

Jaaa!


	5. Soirée étrange

Ohayou minna-san! Bonjour tout le monde! C'est encore moi! Mais oui! Alors sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre que je dois dire, je vais aimer le plus à écrire: le rendez-vous entre Bankotsu et Sacha, son rival numéro un! Ou plutôt rivalE ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Rendez-vous mouvementé

-Plus fort, Hiroko, je suis un grand garçon! Plus fort, j'ai dis! rageait Bankotsu en serrant les dent.

-Hai! Répondit Hiroko en grimaçant à son tour. Ses doigts lui faisaient un mal terrible.

Alarmé par le bruit infernal que faisaient ces deux-là dans la chambre de Bankotsu, Renkotsu et Jakotsu entrèrent, une expression figée sur le visage. Jakotsu fût le premier à entrer, où il trouvât les deux adolescents assis sur le lit, tous deux grimaçants, les deux mains tendues l'un vers l'autre. Renkotsu bassa les poings et soupira longuement avant de nettoyer ses lunettes avec son mouchoir.

-Encore en train de jouer à ce jeu stupide des mains chaudes! Fit ce dernier, lassé.

Jakotsu se passa une main sur le visage, à son tour désespéré. Décidément, son frère faisait de plus en plus gamin quand il se trouvait en présence d'Hiroko. Ce dernier n'était même pas encore habillé (pas nu, mais en boxer... faut pas s'énerver, quand même!) et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés.

-C'est pour l'endurance, Jakotsu-sama... lâcha Hiroko en évitant l'attaque de Bankotsu qui alla se claquer une cuisse et grimaça de douleur avant d'éclater de rire. Bankotsu m'entraîne en même temps, termina-t-elle en un large sourire.

-On passe le temps, vous voyez pas!

-Pour peu, avec tout le boucan que vous faisiez, on croyait que j'allais devenir oncle dans neuf mois... et vu l'état dans lequel se trouve mon frère...

Ils virent la jeune femme aux yeux de bois baisser la tête, les joues en feu. Bankotsu lança un regard noir à son frère, puis à Renkotsu qui venait d'éclater de rire.

-Vos geules vous deux... Hiroko était là au début pour m'aider à choisir ce que j'allais mettre et puis comme il me restait AMPLEMENT de temps, j'ai décidé de jouer un peu... ça m'arrive tellement rarement dernièrement, soupira-t-il en dégageant son visage d'une longue mèche de cheveux. Et puis je suis en boxer... elle m'a vu des centaines de fois comme ça, c'est pas nouveau. Pas vrai Ko-chan? demanda-t-il, pas le moindrement embarassé.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis se leva avant de donner des vêtements à Bankotsu.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire... fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte, embarassée.

-Hey, Ko-chan! T'en va pas, y'a rien de mal là-dedans, ils s'amusent à se moquer de nous, c'est tout... ils sont juste jaloux parce que toi et moi, on s'entend bien... fit-il en se levant et en la rattrapant.

-Tu comprendras jamais rien, petit frère... mais continue à essayer tout de même... on sait jamais, fit Jakotsu, désespéré alors que Renkotsu éclatait de rire à nouveau.

Bankotsu renvoya les deux clowns de sa chambre et commença à s'habiller, comme le temps filait rapidement à présent. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous, mais alors pas du tout... il parla d'une voix douce à Hiroko, quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il fût habillé.

-Faut pas que tu les laisse te malmener, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je sais, Bankotsu-sama...

Il soupira de désespoir.

-Je t'ai aussi déjà dit d'utiliser -kun quand tu me parles, ou juste mon prénom. Je suis ni ton père, ni ton maître et encore moins ton grand-père... ça en deviens vexant, j'ai l'ai si vieux? Je t'appelle Ko-chan alors tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, tu sais? Ne va pas le dire, par contre, ça reste entre nous... ils pourraient commencer à sérieusement me faire suer s'ils savaient.

Il la vit esquisser un sourire gêné et cela le fît sourire. Il leva son menton pour lui montrer qu'il souriait aussi.

-Je préfère de loin quand tu souris. Bon, si on coiffait ces cheveux qui pourraient servir de corde maintenant? Tu pourras y arriver malgré tes doigts blessés?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Hai. Bien sûr. Et la prochaine fois, je gagnerai! Fit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Il sourit en coin et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant qu'elle le martyrise, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Il souffra pendant une dizaine de minute, et lorsque ses cheveux fûrent peignés et bien démêlés, elle les attacha en une longue tresse sans aucun défauts. Il termina de s'habiller, la remercia grandement, la serra brèvement dans ses bras et sortit précipitamment pour aller dans la limousine qui l'attendait depuis maintenant une demi-heure.

Jakotsu savait que Bankotsu tenait autant à sortir avec la gagnante du concours-qui était aussi jolie que meurtrière- que de se faire trancher la gorge. Il ne se laissa pas abuser lorsque Bankotsu vînt lui faire une moue d'enfant maltraité et lui dit de bien s'amuser et de l'appeler si jamais il avait besoin de quelque chose. Bankotsu empocha son cellulaire personnel et pénétra dans la limousine à contre-coeur. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de constater que sa compagne de la soirée y était déjà! Il faillit la heurter en s'assoyant, ne l'ayant remarquer qu'à la fin. Elle le fixait intensément, comme si son regard pouvait tuer, puis ouvrit la bouche en un rictus avant de lancer:

-Pas trop tôt, pour un peu je croyais que le célèbre Bankotsu-kun était une mauviette. Ne pas se montrer à un rendez-vous parce que la fille qui a gagner un combat est une fille un peu plus dangereuse que la moyenne... termina-t-elle d'une voix presqu'innocente.

-Je vois que ta bouche s'active toujours autant depuis nos dernière rencontres, Sacha.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec tant de dégoût, que le sourire de la jeune femme ne s'en agrandit qu'encore plus grand.

-À ton service, fit-elle courtoisement en croisant ses jambes musclée, mais assez jolies.

Le regard du jeune homme s'évada un instant, mais il se reprit, se giflant lui-même psychologiquement. Il observa la femme qui s'était mis à son meilleur jour: une robe de soirée signée Jakotsu (il l'avait vu assez souvent dans les cahiers à dessin de Jakotsu qu'il aurait pu la reconnaître sur n'importe qui), des chaussures très féminines à talons aiguilles et une parure des plus jolies aux oreilles et au cou, ne la rendant que plus belle encore. D'un air détaché, il se laissa à quelque compliment de son répertoire limité.

-T'es pas mal, accoutrée d'une robe de mon frère, ça fait changement du coton ouaté ou du costume de combat trop grands.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

-Je me doutais que cela te plairait. Je me suis dis que même si mon but était de t'exterminer avant la fin de la soirée, aussi bien le faire en te laissant pour dernière image une image de moi à mon mieux, non?

Cette remarque fît rire Bankotsu qui s'en étrangla presque et tapa dans la fenêtre à côté de lui, faisant apparaître deux coupes vide et une bouteille de champagne, toujours en riant. Il versa du champagne dans son verre et en tendit un autre à Sacha. Elle le prit, perplexe, mais n'y but pas.

-Quoi, la grande Sacha aurait-elle peur de tremper ses lèvres dans un breuvage empoisonné? lâcha Bankotsu, amusé et sirotant son propre verre. Dois-je rappeler à mademoiselle que je ne compte pas l'exterminer aujourd'hui, mais de prendre du bon temps?

Cette remarque la prit au dépourvu et elle prit une gorgée, une toute petite tout en esquissant un sourire. Il posa sa coupe près de lui et ajouta:

-Moi aussi je me dis des choses comme par exemple: Tant qu'à avoir un rencart, même si je déteste d'avance la fille avec laquelle je sort, comme j'y suis déjà, autant essayer d'en profiter! Qui plus est, ajouta-t-il avec une moue enfantine et mesquine à la fois en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, j'ai l'impression que cette soirée ne sera pas de tout repos, ce qui promet d'être assez intéressant je dois dire...

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Bankotsu, je te réserve bien des surprises, répondit mielleusement Sacha en terminant sa coupe d'un trait par la suite. Quel est le planning de la soirée alors?

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà au courant, ma parole, je t'ai surestimée on dirait, fit-il en soupirant. Nous allons dans un resto que j'affectionne particulièrement et par la suite, nous irons faire une ballade.

-Oh tiens, verrai-je le côté caché de Bankotsu-kun ce soir, l'homme charmant et romantique que toutes les filles rêve de connaître?

-Sûrement pas! s'emporta Bankotsu presque étranglé de rire. Au cas où tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte par toi-même, je suis dans la même position que toi: je te hais et je compte bien te neutraliser, bien que je n'aie pas les mêmes motifs que toi de le faire. Aujourd'hui je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû décider d'exterminer toutes les victimes de mes victimes, ça m'aurait évité de sortir avec toi pour que tu tentes de m'éliminer par la même occasion pour une erreur que j'aurais faite.

-Oh, je m'en vois flattée que tu désires changer de méthode de travail à cause de moi.

Elle prit sa bourse et en sortit une lime à ongle sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait de nouveau s'enflammer, ce qu'elle trouvait très divertissant. La voiture eût un soubresaut et Sacha laissa une exclamation lorsque sa lime s'échappa de ses mains et passa à deux cheveux de se planter dans l'oeil de Bankotsu, s'il n'avait été qu'il s'était tourner pour regarder dehors.

-Je suis désolée pour la banquette, fît cette dernière, faussement désolée.

Bankotsu tourna la tête et vît avec stupeur qu'une lime à ongle était plantée profondément dans le dossier, à quelques millimètres de sa tête. D'un mouvement aussi naturel que s'il avait replacé l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, il l'arracha et la tendit à sa propriétaire.

-Bien essayer, mais raté.

Elle esquissa un drôle de sourire alors qu'une nouvelle fois la limousine chahutait. Plusieurs fois elle « échappa » sa lime à ongle. La dernière fois le jeune homme l'attrapa en vol, à quelques millimètres de son oeil gauche. Il la lança par la fenêtre.

-Hey! S'exclama Sacha, outrée. C'était à moi, ça!

-Oh, désolé, répondit Bankotsu. Je l'ignorais, mais tu devrais faire attention, elle a tendance à se jeter sur les gens.

Elle croisa la bras, frustrée. Bankotsu tapa dans la fenêtre du conducteur, devant lui. Après quelques coups, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître non pas leur conducteur habituel, mais un homme aux airs plutôt mauvais. Il se tourna vers Sacha, un sourcil froncés.

-Je vois, qu'as-tu fait du conducteur?

-Disons juste que tu aurais dû regarder de près la limousine, tu aurais remarqué que ce n'était pas la tienne, Bankotsu-kun... fit-elle narquoisement.

-Donc, j'imagine que le planning a changé?

-Non, pas tellement, il se trouve que j'adore ce restaurant aussi. C'est le premier arrêt. La suite est une surprise. Et à la toute fin, si tu es encore en vie, ce dont je doute ardemment, tu retourneras chez toi.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, croisa les bras et tourna la tête pour observer le paysage urbain défiler à une vitesse normale.

Arrivé au restaurant, ils avaient déjà une réservation alors ils allèrent s'asseoir. Bankotsu prit place, et au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que sa compagne d'un soir était toujours debout. Il lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais?

-J'attends que tu viennes tirer ma chaise, c'est évident, non? Je suis l'invitée.

-Ouais, et alors?

-Oh très bien, je vais faire une déclaration, fit-elle en haussant la voix.

Finalement, il se leva en serrant les dents, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une déclaration publique à son sujet. Il se planta derrière elle et tira la chaise.

-Tu vois quand tu t'y met... AAAAAAAH!

Il tira un peu trop la chaise et « accidentellement », elle alla s'écraser sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Bankotsu déclara d'une voix contrie:

-Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu savais que la chaise était plus loin...

Sur ce, elle ronchonna, les autres retournant à leurs affaires, et s'accrocha à la table où trônait un pichet d'eau. Le jeune homme en retournant à sa place, assoiffé, prit le pichet qui comme par hasard tenait la nappe, qui alla s'écrasée sur la tête de Sacha. À la fois par surprise et par douleur, elle lâcha un petit cri. Le moindrement alarmé, Bankotsu se leva en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir le rire qui montait en lui. La femme se retrouvait trempée par le vase de fleur rempli d'eau qui trônait plus tôt avec le pichet d'eau. Sous son masque d'eau, elle lançait des dards à notre cher mannequin.

-Tu veux une serviette peut-être? Demanda Bankotsu, à tout hasard.

-Non, je préfère rester fraîche, c'est très bien comme ça... siffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva fièrement et claqua des doigts. Un serveur s'approcha, incertain. Elle lui commanda une serviette ou deux, et il partit. Elle se rassit elle-même, et lorsque Bankotsu, tout plein de bonnes intentions (ouais ouais... XD), lui demanda pour l'aider, elle refusa net. (On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...) Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revenait, serviettes sur le bras et les donna à Sacha. Elle s'essuya et passa sa commande. Elle prendrait une soupe miso, puis un plat complet de sushis. Bankotsu, quant à lui, prit simplement un plat de sushis, devant surveiller sa ligne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone portable de Bankotsu sonna.

-Quelle impolitesse... on est en rendez-vous...

-Et alors? Rétorqua Bankotsu avant de se lever, faisant fi du regard ennuyé de la jeune femme.

Il répondit rapidement, content que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui parler ce soir-là.

-Banko-kun?

Il sursauta en entendant la douce voix d'Hiroko. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il recevrait un appel d'elle. Il sourit.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Ko-chan? Un problème?

Un silence se fît à l'autre bout de la ligne. Visiblement, elle se sentait mal de le déranger pendant son rendez-vous.

-Pas vraiment... je voulais juste savoir si ça allait...

-Oui, tout va bien. Tu aurais dû voir Sacha tout à l'heure, un pot de fleur rempli d'eau lui est tombé dessus, fit le jeune homme en éclatant de rire.

-Bien, répondit simplement la jeune fille, d'une voix hésitante. Je vais raccrocher alors...

-Non, s'exclama Bankotsu, peut-être contre sa volonté. Hiroko, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu m'as l'air hésitante depuis tout à l'heure... tu es sûre que tout va bien? Les gars vont bien?

-O... oui... enfin je crois...

Bankotsu fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que « tu crois »?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil se fît plus enjouée, et rassurante.

-Non, tout va bien. Je voulais simplement te dire d'être prudent... cette Sacha, elle est mauvaise.

-Ah ah... ça, j'avais pas besoin que tu m'appelles pour me le dire, je l'avais deviner.

-Ok.

La ligne raccrocha. Il referma son cellulaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table et vît que les plats avaient été servis et que Sacha mangeait déjà sa soupe. Il prit ses baguettes et prit un sushi. Au moment de le mettre dans sa bouche, il sentit une drôle d'odeur, à peine différente. Il réfléchit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Bankotsu? Des problèmes chez toi? Demanda Sacha.

-Non, tout va bien. C'était Hiroko qui voulait savoir si tout se passait bien.

-Oh. Je vois. Alors les rumeurs n'étaient pas vraies. Tu as une copine.

La remarque parût amusé Bankotsu, car il déposa ce qu'il tenait et sourit.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire, très chère?

-Rien, une question comme une autre.

-Quelle couleur de soutiens-gorge portes-tu?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Fit Sacha, perdue.

Il haussa les épaules et se recala dans sa chaise, ses baguettes à nouveau entre les doigts.

-Oh, une question comme une autre.

Elle lui tira la langue et se reporta sur sa soupe pour en prendre une cuillerée. Alors qu'il allait porter à nouveau le sushi à ses lèvres, il allait le sentir lorsque la voix de Sacha le prit au dépourvu.

-Noir, et il est en dentelle, répondit-elle en mangeant une nouille, comme si elle avait répondu à « Comment ça va? »

Il haussa un sourcil et l'observa un moment. Il posa son sushi dans son assiette et fixa ses baguettes.

-J'ai recueilli Hiroko il y a environ deux ans. On ne sort pas ensemble.

-Je vois.

-Je la considère comme l'un de mes frères.

En voyant l'expression outrée de Sacha, il se reprit.

-Je sais que c'est une fille, pas besoin de me le rappeler, y'a déjà assez de Jako qui le fait... fit-il, ennuyé.

Il reprit le sushi et l'observa longuement avant d'arrêter un serveur.

-Je n'ai pas commander ce poisson-là.

-Mais si Monsieur, regardez: du thon, du saumon, de la carpe et du fugu, fit le serveur en lui montrant son calepin de commande.

-Non. Je n'ai commandé aucun fugu. Je sais très bien qu'il peut être mortel.

-Bien sûr que non, Bankotsu-kun, je vous assure que notre chef cuisinier est excellent dans l'art de la préparation de fugu. Il met tout juste assez de poison sur la viande pour donner une vague sensation à votre langue, pour le plaisir de tous.

-D'accord. Alors goûtez-y à ma place, fit-il en montant le sushi au niveau des lèvres du serveur.

-Mais... je n'ai pas le droit... je suis en service...

-Goûtez ou je fais un rapport à votre employeur.

Pris entre le refus de son employeur et la menace de la célébrité, il engloutit le morceau de poisson. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le sol, immobile. Bankotsu tourna la tête vers Sacha.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile?

-Je ne sais pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles, très cher, fit-elle dans une expression désolée.

Tout le personnel accourut pour secourir leur cher ami, mais ils dûrent déclarer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir; il était mort. Bankotsu fît rapporter tout son plateau de sushi, et en fît commander un autre, dont il alla surveiller la préparation. Ils terminèrent leur repas et dûrent attendre qu'on dégage la place pour pouvoir manger leur dessert. (Y'a que ça de vrai, c'est pas important un mort dans la salle à manger... XD) Ils marchèrent jusqu'au balcon et, non chalamment, Bankotsu détendit sa jambe, faisant trébucher Sacha dans ses propres chaussures lorsqu'elle tenta d'éviter le pied de son compagnon. Elle alla valser dans les airs et faillit y perdre la vie si ce n'est qu'elle s'accrocha à la balustrade du balcon, d'une main. Le jeune homme se pencha au-dessus de la ballustrade et sourit en coin.

-On dirait que c'est pas ta soirée, pas vrai? Ricana Bankotsu.

-Ce ne sera pas la tienne non plus, répondit Sacha en se balançant après la ballustrade pour se propulser à nouveau sur le balcon, frappant Bankotsu au passage, de son pied.

Il tomba sur le derrière, sur une table du balcon où les personnes étaient à présent debout, éberluées par la chute de la femme habillée d'une robe de soirée chic qui venait tout juste de revenir en frappant son copain.

-Aie! Non mais ça va pas! Tu veux me dévisager!

Elle épousseta sa robe un instant et l'aida à se relever, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Non, te tuer, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Ouais ben je trouve que tu parles beaucoup mais question action, y'a pas grand-chose... répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir lorsque les policiers et les ambulanciers fûrent partis. Tout se déroula bien, jusqu'au dessert, là où un autre serveur vînt allumer une chandelle, la lumière s'étant tamisée tout à coup. L'acte qui frustra le plus les deux fût lorsque Sacha décida de faire brûler les cheveux de Bankotsu avec la chandelle du centre de table « par accident ». Le jeune homme s'était relevé à la vitesse de l'éclair mais, il avait accroché la nape et l'avait tiré en partant, faisant tout tomber sur sa compagne qui eût l'air aussi sinon plus folle que lui, encore et de la même manière qu'au tout début. Ils quittèrent le restaurant avec la honte inscrite dans le front, au bas de la tresse et sur la robe pour la deuxième fois.

En sortant du restaurant, Sacha écata de rire.

-Ce que tu peux être bête! Lança-t-elle entre deux éclats. Éteindre tes cheveux dans le pot d'eau de la table adjacente!

-Ima' anata mo baka mitai yo! (Maintenant, toi aussi tu as l'air idiote!) Grogna-t-il en regardant sa tresse maintenant cicatrisée et tout collée par les flammes qui avait fait fondre ses cheveux. J'aurais dû te nettoyer avec ce même pichet...

-Oh, aller, avoues que tu t'es bien amusé. Passer ton temps pour ta survie, c'est ce que tu préfères, fit-elle en s'approchant de son visage, un large sourire collé sur son visage.

Puis, il vînt pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le téléphone cellulaire de Bankotsu sonna. Agacé, il le décrocha. La voix tonitruante de Jakotsu résonna dans le téléphone jusqu'au plus profond de son cerveau.

-Tu t'es trompé de limousine! La tienne attends, en ce moment même! Je crois que Sacha mijote quelque chose...

-Ouais ben de toute façon, elle aurait été en retard, ronchonna-t-il comme réponse. La soirée est presque finie, renvoie-le avec un pourboire pour le déplacement, mais sûrement pas pour être arriver en avance... et puis je le savais, merci... elle a fait brûler mes cheveux.

-Quoi? Laisse tomber... mais fais attention, Banko-kun... au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Mukotsu et Kyoukotsu aujourd'hui?

-Non, fit Bankotsu en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre, fit Jakotsu plus pour lui-même que d'autre chose, ils ne sont pas venu encore... bah, ils doivent être au bar... je vais essayer de les joindre dès que je raccroche.

-C'est bon, Ja! Puis, il raccrocha.

Au même moment, Sacha raccrochait son propre portable. Elle fît un large sourire.

-Bon, maintenant, passons à la suite!

Ils réembarquèrent dans la limo, et firent un bout de trajet. Au bout d'un moment, Sacha se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme aux longs cheveux soyeux. Il l'observa un moment, et dût avouer qu'elle avait raison: il s'était bien amusé. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle venait tout juste de réappliquer du rouge à lèvres. Il s'accota dans le fond de son siège, et se poussa un peu. Elle restait son ennemie numéro un, il ne devait même pas y penser.

-Cette soirée m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, Bankotsu-kun.

-Hm, moi aussi.

Il pensait à la pousser hors de la voiture lorsqu'elle s'avança un peu vers lui. Il pû distinguer nettement la couleur de ses yeux. Un magnifique brun profond et chaud. Elle battit des cils quelques fois et lui sourit.

-Tu ne crois pas que l'on ferait un très joli couple, toi, le beau et très robuste Bankotsu et moi, la séduisante brunette dangereuse? Demanda-t-elle en passant son index sur son torse.

-Pas... vraiment... réussit à articuler Bankotsu, intimidé, ou plutôt déchiré par deux idées: la tuer ou l'embrasser.

-Moi si.

Elle le devança, car elle s'empara de ses lèvres, passionnément. Soudain poussé par une force de consicence inconnue de lui-même, il la repoussa violemment. Bankotsu se traita d'idiot et ouvrit la bouche. Sa tête était lourde, et il savait que ce n'était pas la fatigue: il n'était que 21 heures.

-Sale garce... fit-il entre ses dents en s'essuyant la bouche.

Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique et décroisa les jambes. Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour lui parler.

-Oh... le pauvre petit Bankotsu vient tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas si intelligent et indestructible que ça? Fit-elle, moqueuse. Quelle déception, pas vrai? Tu veux de l'aide pour abréger ta souffrance? Très bien!

Elle envoya vers lui un fulgurant coup de poing, qu'il eût le réflexe de rattraper à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-J'ai encore assez de réflexes pour survivre à une pichenette, fit-il en esquissant un sourire en coin. Le poison... il était dans ton rouge à lèvres, pas vrai?

-Comment t'as deviné? Tu serais intelligent en fin de compte? ricana Sacha en forant sur la main de Bankotsu.

-Une fille qui tente de vous tuer toute la soirée et qui tente par la suite de vous draguer d'une bien étrange manière pour vous embrasser après, j'ai toujours trouver ça louche... et puis t'as beau être séduisante, jamais je ne me lierai à quelqu'un qui tente de me tuer ou pire: de me rabaisser.

Il tenta de lui tordre le bras, mais elle retira son poing de sa main et tenta un coup de l'autre poing, qu'il évita en se projetant contre la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et se jeta dehors, en roulant sur son épaule pour amortir le choc, laissant une Sacha triomphante disparaître avec la limousine. Lorsque la limousine ne fût plus qu'un souvenir dans ce paysage vaste et silencieux de la campagne, il se releva mais retomba aussitôt, la drogue faisant son effet. La dernière chose qu'il vît fût le noir de la nuit descendant à l'horizon et un chemin en terre battue. Puis, tout se brouilla dans son esprit et il perdit conscience.

Dans la limousine, Sacha s'alluma une cigarette en croisant les jambes, fière de son coup. La fenêtre débouchant à la cabine du conducteur s'ouvrit et l'homme bourru de plus tôt parla d'un voix mêlée d'inquiétude et d'incertitude.

-On se s'arrête pas, mademoiselle? Je veux dire, il peut très bien nous poursuivre...

-Je ne crois pas qu'avec une telle dose il ira bien loin... et de toute façon, il n'a pas encore découvert sa véritable surprise et c'est ce que je veux avant qu'il ne meure...

-Ah, bien, madame... ou allons-nous maintenant alors?

-À l'endroit où nous devions aller avant.

-Bien, répondit le conducteur avant de refermer la fenêtre les séparant.

L'attention de Sacha fût attirée par une sonnerie de téléphone. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle esquissa un sourire à la vue du cellulaire de Bankotsu. Elle sorti un petit appareil de son sac à main et le posa devant sa bouche avant de décrocher.

-Oui, fit la voix de Bankotsu à l'oreille de Renkotsu. Quoi encore, je suis occupée, merde, ça doit pas être si important!

-On s'est fait attaquer par deux hommes, Jakotsu les as salement amochés avant de les tuer, mais Mukotsu est mort et je me suis mangé un couteau en plein dans le bras, fit la voix de Renkotsu, emplie de douleur.

-Hmpf... lâcha la voix de Bankotsu. Bande d'incapables... termina-t-elle en raccrochant et en balançant le téléphone par la fenêtre de la limousine, une sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Surprise, Bankotsu... je paierais cher pour voir ta tête quand tu retrouveras ta petite famille...

* * *

Que s'est-il passé chez Bankotsu? Va-t-il s'en sortir? Voyez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre! 


	6. Massacre

Chapitre 6: Séparation

Lorsque Bankotsu ouvrit les yeux, on le dévisageait de la tête au pied. Des dizaines de jeunes femmes étaient agglutinées autour de lui en hurlant: « Mon Dieu! C'est Bankotsu-kun! C'est Bankotsu-kuuuuuuuuuuun! » Il jura entre ses dents et pensa: « Au lieu de m'éclater les tympans, aidez-moi... bandes de crétines... les filles sont toutes pareilles... » Il s'assit au milieu de la foule et réalisa que sûrement quelques secondes ne s'étaient écoulées. Sa tête lui tournait toujours, mais il y voyait clair. Par contre, les sons qu'il perçevait semblaient tordus, et il ignorait si c'était dû à la drogue, ou simplement à ses tympans fatigués des cris des fans autour de lui. En voyant toutes ces filles pâmées devant lui, une idée immonde lui traversa l'esprit.

-Hiroko! hurla-t-il en se souvenant que la prochaine cible serait sûrement elle.

La bande de filles se tût, et certaines eûrent un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il se relevait, ses vêtements à moitié déchirés par la chute en mouvement qu'il avait effectué. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années lui prit le bras et tenta de le rasseoir.

-Vous ne devriez pas bouger après une telle chute, vous pourriez faire une commotion...

-Fiches-moi la paix, Hiroko est en danger, je me fiche d'une foutue commotion! Sacha va me le payer, hurla-t-il en se défaisant de la fille et en commençant à courir, bien qu'un peu de travers.

Le paquet de fille eût un murmure outré. Bankotsu-kun avait l'air tellement plus posé en général, comment pouvait-il ne pas être aussi poli que leur image l'était? Qui plus est, qui était cette Hiroko?

* * *

Noir. Une odeur ferrée flottait dans l'air. La peur. C'était la seule et unique chose à laquelle la jeune fille pouvait penser tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Un silence macabre régnait dans l'air, et elle aurait refusé de sortir même si on avait voulu la payer pour cela. Il y avait eu un bruit de fracas et, apeurée, elle s'était enfuie pour se cacher à l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Elle avait entendu des bruits étranges qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre de toute sa vie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, le souffle court et de la sueur perlant sur son front, collant par la même occasion sa frange dans son visage, il n'y avait pas un bruit. La porte pendait sur ses gonds. L'obscurité règnait. Le jeune homme eût un flash-back du temps où tout avait commencer, où il avait tuer de ses propres mains son propre père. Alarmé et se doutant probablement de ce qu'il trouverait là-dedans, il courût et entra dans le salon. Du sang recouvrait les murs de partout. Un vrai massacre. Il marcha lentement en regardant le sol, pour éviter quelques morceaux de tripes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de fureur lorsqu'il trouva la tête de Kyôkotsu sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il fixait Bankotsu d'un regard accusateur. « Il a raison... c'est ma faute » songea Bankotsu en fermant les yeux de son compagnon de sa main droite, la gauche étant de plus en plus serrée en poing.

Il changea de direction et vît plus loin les cadavres de Mukotsu et Suikotsu. Ce dernier était en complet, son cellulaire et son portable écrabouillés sur le sol à ses côtés, des pièces éparpillés, sûrement parce qu'on leur avait marché dessus. On l'avait poignardé au cou en laissant là l'arme. Du sang avait coulé de ses lèvres et laissaient à ce moment une longue traînée jusqu'au sol formant une flaque morose, semblable à une tache sur le tapis persant. Le mannequin fût encore plus en colère et soupira de frustration. Elle avait profité du fait de cette sortie pour les attaquer. Il n'osa même pas regarder plus de deux secondes le cadavre de Mukotsu, ou plutôt ses morceaux baignant dans leur sang, et changea de direction en entendant quelqu'un gémir de douleur. Rapidement, il suivit l'étrange gargouillis, ouvrit une porte menant à la cuisine et y trouva un Renkotsu rampant, une main sur le crâne, qui se dirigeait vers la porte venant d'une silhouette sur le sol qu'il reconnût immédiatement.

-Jakotsu!

Rapidement, il alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés, les yeux à présent remplis de larmes.

-Pas toi aussi... Ren... kotsu... dis-moi... il est vivant?

L'homme s'immobilisa et regarda Bankotsu, cacha l'une de ses mains dans son dos. Bankotsu, reposant lentement la tête de son frère immobile sur le carrelage froid et humide, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers Renkotsu. Il prit son bras qu'il tentait vainement de cacher et découvrit dans sa main un poignard sanglant. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi as-tu arraché le poignard? Demanda furieusement Bankotsu. Il aurait peut-être survécu si tu l'avais laissé là!

-Mais je... je... je n'ai pas arraché le poignard...

-Mais alors... commença Bankotsu avec un regard embué par la rage et la tristesse qui s'insinuait à nouveau en lui.

Rageusement, il arracha le poignard des mains de l'homme chauve et le regarda un bon moment. Renkotsu continuait à se lamenter. Il lui asséna un coup de poing sur le nez, ce qui le fît reculer et gémir encore plus.

-Bankotsu, je...

-Ferme-la! Tu ne mérite même pas d'être encore vivant... ç'aurait dû être toi à sa place...

Il serra le manche tellement que ses propres jointures en devînrent blanches. Tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec ses compagnons qu'il considérait maintenant comme des frères lui revenaient en mémoire. Comment avait-il pût accepter ce stupide rendez-vous! À cause de lui, il ne lui restait pas grand chose...

-Il souffrait, Bankotsu... il lui ont cassé les deux bras et les deux jambes... gémit Renkotsu en se tenant le nez qui laissait une traînée de sang à mesure qu'il avançait vers son chef.

-Il aurait pu s'en remettre! hurla Bankotsu, le regard envahit par la fureur. Il était fait fort! Mon frère s'en serait vite remis juste pour se venger!

-Je croyais que...

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi! Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te permettre de prendre la place de Jakotsu s'il venait à mourir? JAMAIS DE LA VIE! Il était irremplaçable, et en plus, il te faisait confiance!

-Je suis désolé, je... pardonne-moi et on se vengera tous les deux.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bankotsu, puis il regarda à nouveau la lame rutilante de sang entre ses doigts. La première fois lui avait parût étrange, mais cette fois, il pourrait le faire sans aucun remords, tout comme il l'avait fait avec son père.

-Une telle conduite est impardonnable! Shine, Renkotsu...

Et il planta sa lame dans le cou de Renkotsu, au niveau de la jugulaire. Il émit un dernier gargouillis, dans un flot de sang et de convulsions, et rendit l'âme.

-Va retrouver mon père en enfer, salaud...

Il appuya bien sur la lame, pour être certain qu'il ne s'en dégagerais pas, et retourna auprès de Jakotsu. De tous, c'était lui le moins ensanglanté. Il n'y avait qu'une seule tâche sur son kimono neuf, et malheureusement pour la vue de son frère, il avait les bras et les jambes dans de drôles de position. Il prit son épingle à cheveux préférée, et la mît dans sa tresse, comme souvenir, puis ferma les yeux de son défunt frère, toujours rempli d'une insurmontable haine pour cette vipère.

-Je te vengerai, grand frère... ainsi que tous nos compagnons.

Puis, il releva la tête. Il avait entendu un bruit de fracas venant de sa chambre. À nouveau sur le qui-vive, il se releva, et sortit de la cuisin en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil découté au cadavre de Renkotsu en refermant la porte. Il marcha le long du mur, silencieusement. Si c'était l'un des sbires de Sacha qui était resté coincé dans sa chambre, il aurait tôt fait de l'aplatir comme une crêpe ou bien juste de lui cassé un bras, arraché quelques poignées de cheveux pour le renvoyer à l'envoyeur en guise de hache de guerre. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir...

-Nandemo nai? Fit-il, suspicieux.

Sans prévenir, quelque chose se jeta à son cou et le fît tomber vers l'arrière.

-Bankotsu-kun!

-Hein? Fit-il en baissant les yeux, pour voir une masse de cheveux sous son menton. Ko-chan?

La jeune fille en larmes leva les yeux vers lui, rougit et des cheveux collées sur ses joues trempées.

-J'ai tellement eu peur! Je croyais qu'ils revenaient pour moi! pleura la jeune japonaise apeurée. Ils ont... ils ont tués...

Lentement, Bankotsu se releva, une main sur la tête d'Hiroko.

-Ça va, je sais. J'ai vu, répondit-il, ennuyé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

-Mais je...

-Je t'avais déjà dit avant de ne PAS rester ici au moindre problème de drogue, de combat ou encore de tuerie... je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus.

-Oui mais... c'est arrivé soudainement et j'ai eu tellement peur, je me suis réfugié dans le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé...

-Ma... chambre? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle baissa les yeux, embarassée. Il se releva sans dire un mot, et commença à se déshabiller. Gênée, elle ferma les yeux. Il faisait ça tout le temps, s'habiller et se déshabiller sans aucune gêne même lorsqu'elle était là. Bien entendu, il n'enlevait jamais ses boxer, mais quand même... cela embarassait la jeune fille de voir le corps msuclé de son sauveur à tous les jours ou encore à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, non pas que ce fût déplaisant. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rhabiller, mais avec des vêtements plus sportifs, moins chic. Un débardeur, et son bas de kimono de combat. Il lui donnait déjà un bout de papier.

-Dès qu'on sort d'ici, tu vas à cette adresse, mais ne lit pas le mot à l'intérieur, c'est clair?

-Mais Bankotsu-kun...

-Pas de mais, Hiroko. Ils s'occuperont de toi là-bas.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses! hurla presque Hiroko en sautant au cou de Bankotsu, à nouveau en larmes.

Interloqué, Bankotsu ne rajouta rien. La déclaration de la jeune femme le laissait bouche-bée. Il ne la serra pas dans ses bras, ni ne la rassura, il se dégagea et prit la main de la jeune fille contenant le papier pour refermer ses doigts sur la note.

-Va là-bas, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné si tu mourrais après que j'aies pris le temps de te sauver la vie?

La jeune femme contenait ses larmes. Il ne l'aimait pas. Non pas qu'elle espérait grand-chose de sa part, mais elle aurait voulu qu'au moins... non, pas qu'au moins il la serre dans ses bras, elle voulait juste qu'il reste avec elle! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant le sol. Elle sentit le pouce et l'index de l'assassin sur son menton, qu'il releva.

-Je te rejoindrai là-bas dans très exactement une semaine. Jour pour jour. J'aurai venger mes frères, et tu iras mieux émotionnellement.

-Mais...

-7 jours, Hiroko.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre. Il n'avait pas à lui dire de faire de même, il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il savait déjà aussi que peut-être il y aurait un double meurtre bientôt, si jamais il n'était pas entièrement présent d'esprit lors de son combat final avec Sacha.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court, gomen gomen tout le monde! Le prochain sera plus long, et sûrement la fin de cette histoire... oui, déjà, je sais, c'est dommage. Mais que voulez-vous! Peut-être que j'arriverai avec une nouvelle fanfic? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Nouvelle expression: Nandemo nai: Il n'y a rien?

Donc, vous en dîtes quoi quand même?


	7. Jour premier

Chapitre 7: Jour premier

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, après une nuit folle à danser sans arrêt, il entendait un bruit semblable à un bruit de sonnette. Non chalamment, il se leva, ses longs cheveux argentés épars sur ses épaules musclées. Une main se posa lentement sur son avant-bras, lui signalant de se recoucher.

-On sonne, faut que je me lève, lâcha le jeune homme ennuyé.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, et observa un moment la jeune reporter Kagome Higurashi étouffer un baillement et pousser l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux de son visage pour le regarder à son tour. Elle et lui s'était découvert une attirance et une amitié s'était peu à peu développée, ce qui fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque le jeune homme ne paradait pas pour des lignes de vêtements. Ce qui était supposé être une interview à l'arrivée de la jeune femme la veille s'était transformé en soirée totalement épuisante. Ils étaient passé en discothèque, puis à son appartement où ils avaient discutés toute la nuit et, épuisés, s'étaient endormis.

-Inu, si c'est important, la personne reviendra... dit-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde le cadran et ne constate l'heure qu'il était. Oh non! Je suis en retard!!!!

Elle se releva en hâte, remettant de façon plus correcte son blouson, ajustant sa blouse en dessous, et mettant ses souliers. Le jeune mannequin la regardait courir dans tous les sens, accoté contre l'entrebaillement de la porte, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Et il y a un instant tu voulais que je me recouche...

-C'était avant que je réalise quelle heure il était...!

Elle regarda sur son portable et laissa aller un juron digne d'un homme de la construction.

-Quel genre de langage les reporters parlent-ils? Demanda Inuyasha moqueusement, tout en grognant contre la sonnette qui continuait à résonner dans ses oreilles sensibles. C'est bon, j'arrive!!!

Il maugréa tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de son luxueux condominium. Il traversa un salon en désordre, une cuisine impeccable où une femme s'affairait déjà à faire quelque chose à manger à son employeur, et s'arrêta devant la jolie porte en merisier. Quelle fût sa surprise de voir apparaître devant lui une jeune fille aux cheveux courts coupés de façon inégale, sale et qui plus est, effondrée sur le sol, son yukata fleuri terni par de la boue sûrement rincée à l'eau et des déchirures.

-Hiroko? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se... ne termina pas Kagome en voyant la pauvre jeune femme effondrée. Inuyasha! Osuwari!

Ayant découvert quelques temps plus tôt que chaque fois qu'elle disait ce mot il allait embrasser le sol, lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente, ou en colère contre lui, elle l'utilisait. Le mannequin s'écrasa donc sur le sol dans un bruit féroce. La reporter passa par-dessus le corps d'Inuyasha et sauta presque sur la fille pour l'étreindre.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?!

-Insensible! Elle est dans un état lamentable, elle pleure sur le sol et toi, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est de la regarder en lui demandant bêtement: Hiroko? Qu'est-ce que tu fais làaaaaaa?! Exagéra la jeune femme. Sans dessein!

Les pleurs d'Hiroko augmentèrent en volume lorsqu'Inuyasha maugréa en se relevant. Ils la firent entrer, puis, la main tremblante la jeune fille tendit au jeune homme un bout de papier salit. Il parcouru rapidement la note, son expression changeant de temps à autre, puis la serra dans sa poche de pantalon hâtivement avant de refermer la porte après avoir vérifier le couloir.

-Je crois que j'ai des vêtements de femme quelque part... attendez un peu, grogna Inuyasha.

Le papier qu'il venait de recevoir ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Dans quoi est-ce que Bankotsu s'était encore fourré? En plus, il lui confiait la garde d'Hiroko, et puis quoi encore?! Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'une babysitter?! Il fouilla dans sa chambre en désordre pendant un moment, et finit par rassembler assez de moreaux pour habiller la pauvre jeune fille. Il revînt au salon, et se rendit compte que la douche venait de commencer à fonctionner. Il ne trouva au salon qu'une Kagome attristée.

-Je l'ai envoyée prendre sa douche.

-Et en quel honneur? Je veux dire, c'est chez moi ici, c'est moi qui dit...

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit taire et se rectifier.

-...c'est moi qui aurais dû lui dire d'aller prendre sa douche.

-C'était quoi le mot, soupira Kagome devant l'orgeuil d'Inuyasha.

-Un mot? Quel mot?

-Inu... tu as mis un mot dans ta poche, c'était de qui et qu'est-ce que ça disait pour que tu veules lui trouver des vêtements qui... fit-elle en regardant l'amas de vêtements dépareillés dans ses mains. Visiblement n'appartenaient pas à la même personne, termina-t-elle en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Le visage que faisait Inuyasha à ce moment là, les oreilles rabaissées sur son crâne et le regard perplexe aurait pû faire vendre des billets juste pour le voir ainsi. Non chalamment, il sortit le mot froissé et plié en 6 dont l'écriture à la hâte rendait la lecture difficile.

« Cher cabot,

C'est avec déplaisir que je te demande une faveur. C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais pour l'instant vieux t'es le seul qui me connaisse réellement et connaisse mes magouilles, malheureusement. Donc, je crois que t'es le mieux qualifié pour ce que je vais demander. Hiroko est la seule famille qu'il me reste et, pour elle, je suis aussi la seule famille qui lui reste. Elle est en état de choc et, lorsqu'elle arrivera, j'ignore si je serai encore de ce monde. Je pars mais je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Donc hum... en quelques mots, je t'en devrais une si tu prenais soin de lui trouver quelque part où aller en mon absence qui peut-être sera longue. Si tu as besoin d'argent, ce qui m'étonnerais, va à la Banque, en chemin je réglerai le tout, tu pourras accéder à mon compte.

PS: Elle ne sait rien de ce mot, je lui ai interdit de le lire et, en général, elle obéit. Et si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais d'elle, juste au cas où je ne serais pas encore mort.

Ton rival, Bankotsu-kun »

Kagome leva un regard perdu vers Inuyasha, puis d'une voix douce demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire?! Hurla presque Inuyasha, agacé. Comme si j'avais vraiment un choix dans tout ça...

-Tu en a un, il ne sera peut-être pas là pour t'empêcher de faire ce qui te chante, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu acquiescerais à sa demande?

-Parce que j'ai beau l'haïr, Hiroko a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter maintenant que l'autre l'a abandonnée...

-Alors? Où vas-tu l'envoyer?

-Comment ça l'envoyer? Elle va rester ici, imbécile...

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, il tourna la tête et vît sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de bain, Hiroko une serviette autour d'elle, ses cheveux dégoulinant et un regard perplexe.

-Inuyasha-sama...

-Inuyasha, c'est tout, grogna doucement Inuyasha. Tu vas rester ici avec moi jusqu'au retour de l'autre crétin.

-Bankotsu n'est pas un crétin!, hurla Hiroko.

Inuyasha recula d'un pas, pris par surprise par l'explosion de la silencieuse jeune fille. Il mit ses mains devant lui en guise de protection, il voulait pas qu'elle se remette à pleurer, et comme elle commençait à avoir les yeux pleins d'eau...

-C'est bon, c'est pas un crétin... mais pleure pas... je supporte pas ça...

Kagome lui ramena une claque derrière la tête, et il grommela un « Aie » en se frottant la nuque.

-T'étais pas sencée être partie, toi? Demanda-t-il à Kagome qui le toisait avec des poignards en guise de regard.

-Et te laisser seul avec une fille?! T'es malade ou quoi?!

-Je suis pas un obsédé, elle est comme ma petite soeur! Alors maintenant va travailler, Higurashi!

Elle émit un sifflement frustré, et se dirigea vers la porte en longues enjambées raides. Arrivée au pas de la porte, elle l'ouvrit grand et, avant de claquer la porte violemment, hurla:

-OSUWARI!

Le jeune mannequin s'écrasa sur le sol, en grognant de douleur. Son nez saignait. Il se releva en jurant. La jeune fille, Hiroko, lui offrit un bout de sa serviette. Il grogna en se retournant, car elle était en train d'ouvrir la serviette, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis assez grand pour me soigner seul... il y a des vêtements sur le sofa, dit-il en agrippant un mouchoir dans une boite. On ira t'acheter des vêtements plus tard. Maintenant referme cette serviette et va te changer, bon sang!

-Ou... oui, Inuyasha-sa... (Un regard perçant de la part d'Inuyasha la fit s'arrêter) Inuyasha.

-Tu peux aller te changer dans ma chambre, ou à la salle de bain. J'ai des choses à aller faire, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Fais comme chez toi, mais n'ouvre à personne et ne touche pas au téléphone. J'ai un répondeur.

La jeune fille resta là un moment, bouche bée. À son arrivée à l'agence de mannequinat, elle l'avait tout de suite vu comme étant un rustre car il parlait toujours sèchement ou par sarcasme, même à elle, mais après mûre réflexion, elle comprit qu'en fait il était aussi tendre que Bankotsu. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle restait là sans rien dire ni faire, il soupira. Elle s'inclina, et quelques mèches de cheveux se détachèrent des autres, se dirigeant vers le sol.

-Merci beaucoup Inuyasha.

-Keh! N'en fais pas tout un plat et fait ce que je te dis... Feh... les filles, commença-t-il à murmurer tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Toujours la même chose...

Sur ce, il agrippa un t-shirt qui traînait sur un divan et le sentit. Il haussa les épaules et l'enfila, et agrippa son porte-feuilles. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille perlaient encore des larmes prêtent à tomber, même s'il y voyait une incroyable gratitude. Il décida de dire ce qu'il croyait. Il connaissait Bankotsu, il savait que s'il avait promis quelque chose, il le ferait. Et rien qu'en regardant Hiroko, il savait qu'il lui avait promis de revenir. Sinon, elle ne serait pas venue. Elle se serait probablement laissée mourir. Il lui fît un petit sourire.

-Il va revenir.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte, et Hiroko entendit le son rassurant et à la fois attristant de la serrure qu'on verrouillait. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais un courant d'air la fît frissonner, et elle décida de s'habiller, et peut-être bien pleurer après. Elle enfila les morceau de vêtement au salon, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle et la cuisinière. La plupart des vêtements lui faisaient, mais le soutien-gorge était trop grand pour elle. Elle décida donc de laisser faire ce morceau. Elle entreprit de parcourir l'appartement, question de se changer les idées. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait du bleu, elle revoyait ses yeux. Son kimono. Chaque fois elle avait une envie folle de pleurer, mais elle se retenait, car il le saurait.

-Mademoiselle, vous devez avoir faim? Venez manger un morceau de gâteau. Je viens tout juste de le terminer, lui dit une femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis Kaede, je m'occupe d'Inu-chan, et de vous par la même occasion.

La dame était d'un âge avancé, mais semblait gentille. Elle portait ses cheveux argentés par la vieillesse en une couette lâche dans son dos, et une robe dans la même coupe qu'un kimono ancien. Pour toute réponse, Hiroko hocha la tête. La dame la mena à la salle à manger, où elle la fit s'asseoir. Elle déposa devant elle une assiette avec une part de dessert gigantesque. Hiroko ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

-Si je mange tout cela, je vais exploser! S'exclama-t-elle à la blague.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon morceau de gâteau lorsque ça ne va pas. Mangez, ça va vous faire du bien.

Après avoir hoché la tête à nouveau, elle prit la fourchette à dessert, et goûta un morceau de sa part. Elle laissa aller un soupir de délectation. Le gâteau lui fît oublier son malheur pendant un bon moment. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure pour l'éternité.

De son côté, Bankotsu aurait préféré avoir plus d'alliés. Il se rendit rapidement compte que d'être l'un des meilleurs et des plus effrayants des tueurs n'apportait pas nécessairement les amis du métier. Il était d'abord passé à la banque, pour régler ses affaires, au cas où il ne réussirait pas. Ce dont il doutait, bien évidemment. Il avait passé la nuit à errer tout en cherchant des numéros, alors à son arrivée à l'ouverture de la banque, il eût toutes les peines du monde à faire comprendre aux gardes de sécurité qu'il était plein aux as. Après s'être débarbouillé, ils le reconnûrent enfin, et il pût effectuer plainement son transfert de fonds. « Au moins, songea-t-il, Ko-chan aura de quoi vivre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. »

Sa première journée lui servirait à se faire des points de repères, mais surtout, à aller récupérer son arme préférée qu'il avait laissé dans un endroit mal fâmé. Malheureusement pour lui, à son arrivée, vers midi, l'endroit était baraqué de gros bras. En le voyant arriver, les gardes éclatèrent de rire. L'un d'eux semblait être le chef. Bankotsu se dirigea vers lui.

-Je viens chercher ce qui m'est dû, dit Bankotsu soigneusement. Laissez-moi passer, je connaît votre plus grand supérieur. Il me prêtait cette cache à un juste prix.

-Notre plus grand supérieur, comme tu le dis, est mort. Je l'ai battu. Si tu veux passer, tu devras me passer sur le corps.

-D'accord, si tu y tiens, laissa tomber Bankotsu en haussant les épaules. De toute façon c'était dans mes plans de tuer un gros lourdaud sans assez de jugeote pour reconnaître son adversaire.

Irrité, l'homme décroisa ses bras et fît signe à un autre de s'avancé.

-T'as entendu ça? Le petit monsieur croit qu'il va se battre contre moi... apporte-moi Banryuu... qu'on expédie le tout.

L'autre homme s'exécuta en riant. Ils ramenèrent une gigantesque hallebarde de plus de deux mètres de long, et de deux pieds de large pour la lame. Ils étaient trois à la tenir, en sueur. Le grand homme se pencha et la prit à deux mains. Bankotsu esquissa un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vît les veines dans le front de son adversaire prêtes à exploser. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'arme, et cela se voyait. N'importe qui aurait pû être berné. N'importe qui sauf lui. Son Bébé était manié par un malfrat qui ignorait qu'on ne portait pas cela de cette façon. Ça le dégoûtait.

-Vraiment, j'ai hâte qu'on en finisse.

Dans la pièce miteuse où il se tenait, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, sauf une dans le toit. Il craqua ses jointures, et calmement, se plaça. Il attendit le premier mouvement. Déséquilibré par l'arme, le mastodonte fonça sur Bankotsu qui esquiva agilement. L'arme se planta dans le sol. Bankotsu se mît à rire.

-C'est pas de chance, après la première tentative, c'est raté. Je te laisse une seconde chance avant d'attaquer.

Furieux et piqué par la remarque narquoise, l'homme dégagea de peine et de misère la hallebarde, et commença à la faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête, toujours à deux mains. Il fonça sur Bankotsu, qui se poussa simplement. Vu la grandeur de son adversaire et sa visible incapacité à utiliser l'arme, l'homme fonça droit dans le mur, qui défonça. Las de devoir attendre, les hommes sautèrent sur Bankotsu sans préavis.

Habilement, le jeune homme d'àpeine 19 ans désarma ses adversaires un à un. L'un avait deux couteaux dans ses mains et semblait plutôt habile, mais pas assez pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier gloussa en évitant l'attaque de celui-là qui percuta l'autre qui allait l'attaquer par derrière. La lame s'enfonça dans le poitrail d'un gars musclé et balafré à l'oeil gauche. L'homme au couteau laissa sa première arme là où il l'avait plantée par inadvertance, et tenta de déchiqueter Bankotsu avec. Un homme tenta un coup de pied vers sa tête, alors il se pencha et son adversaire se prit le second couteau dans la cheville en hurlant. Déséquilibré l'homme tomba sur le sol. Tout d'un coup, les hommes restant, au compte de 6 encore, se poussèrent, laissant passer l'homme à la hallebarde.

Une petite flaque de sang trônait au centre, exactement là où Bankotsu se tenait plus tôt. Un air de dégoût revenant à la charge sur son visage, Bankotsu croisa les bras. Décidément, ce combat s'avérait troublant. Non seulement il perdait son temps, mais en plus il se voyait combattu par sa propre arme.

-Et si on arrêtait ce petit jeu et que vous me rendiez mon arme avant que je ne décide de vous tuer moi-même? Quoique de vous entre-tuer laisse mes mains propres.

Piqué par ce jeune snob qui, selon le colosse ne faisait que parler et ne faisait rien, fonça sur Bankotsu qui, fatigué de devoir regarder son arme être aussi mal utilisé, donna un coup sur les poignets de l'homme qui lâcha immédiatement l'arme et alla se planter dans un mur de ciment. Bankotsu la rattrapa au vol et, d'une seule main, la fît tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

Voyant cela, les voyous qui servaient le colosse maintenant KO au pied d'un mur ouvrirent des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

-J'ai besoins de combattants. Ceux qui me suivent le font maintenant, sinon partez sans histoire ou je vous élimine d'un coup de Banryuu.

En un clin d'oeil tous les hommes étaient alignés devant lui, la tête basse en signe de soumission. Satisfait, Bankotsu prostra sa large hallebarde sur son épaule gauche.

-Parfait. En route.

Tout compte fait, ça lui avait pris moins de temps que prévu. En plus, il avait gagné un peu d'effectif... mais il lui faudrait plus d'homme car il ne faisait aucun doute que Sacha en aurait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que lui. Il tourna les talons et s'engagea à nouveau dans la ruelle, cette fois en quête d'une cache pour sa petite armée à venir, car celle-là était tachée de sang et plus à découverte maintenant que l'autre balourd était tombé dans deux des murs et y avait fait d'immenses cavités. En chemin, ses nouveaux hommes sur derrière lui, il se jura de passer un coup de fil à Hiroko pour la consoler le plus tôt possible, avant la grande bataille.


	8. Jour deuxième

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Hiroko et Sacha sont de mon invention, et vous pardonnerez tout écart de la part des personnages. J'essaie de les faire agir selon leur personnalité respective, mais en essayant de faire tout concorder.

Ohayou gazaimasu!!!! Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et pourtant, hier apparaissaît le premier chapitre de sept jours laborieux pour nos personnages adorés. Bankotsu a promis à Hiroko qu'ils se reverraient sept jours plus tard, mais il annonça aussi à Inu-kun que peut-être il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'en adviendra-t-il? Le septième et dernier jour consistera en un dernier et final chapitre. Il s'agira de la fin, mais je vous promet de revenir avec une autre histoire.

_Yakusoku suru! Je vous en fait la promesse!_

Pour le dénouement, je suis encore dans un choix, car il y a quelques options. Je vous demanderai donc de voter pour l'une des trois, cependant je ne vous dirai pas quelle option est laquelle. L'option ayant le premier vote aura son chapitre en premier, et ainsi de suite. Il y aura donc trois fins totalement différentes, et peut-être plus si vous avez d'autres options.

Il y a donc l'option 1, l'option 2, et l'option 3. Laquelle choisirez-vous?

**Non mais pour qui tu te prends, laisser les autres décider de ce qui va m'arriver à la fin, t'es malade?! Nahi-chan va sûrement vouloir ma peau!**

Ban-kun... tu vois très bien que j'ai pas caractérisé chacune des options. Ce ne sera que le hasard...

**Un hasard bien choisi!!! Je sais que tu sais déjà comment ça va finir à la toute fin, tout ce que tu veux, c'est me faire souffrir à savoir ce qu'il va advenir de moi.**

Tu sais très bien que non... contentes-toi de rester caché, Sacha veut ta peau... ta très belle peau basanée...

**Euh... Kaso-chan... tu me fais peur... tu veux bien écrire ce chapitre, qu'on avance vers la fin?**

Bon bin, bonne lecture à toutes (eh oui, pour le moment je n'ai que des lectrices!)!

* * *

Jour deuxième

Comme promis, Inuyasha garait sa voiture dans le stationnement du centre d'achat de la ville, Hiroko assise sur le siège du passager. La veille il n'était pas rentré assez tôt pour l'amener en magasinage intensif. Il avait appris, environ 15 minutes après le départ de Kagome, par celle-ci, que Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu et Ginkotsu avaient été retrouvés morts le matin même par la police grâce à un voisin qui avait entendu du chahutage dans la soirée. Il était fréquent que les hommes fassent du bruits, mais leurs entraînements n'étaient pas étrangers aux voisins qui ne s'étaient inquiétés que lorsqu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille en pleurs quitter la maison.

Ce jour-là Inuyasha s'était donc chargé lui-même de préparer les obsèques et avait été témoin de ce qu'avait vu Hiroko. La pauvre lui faisait de la peine. Une jeune femme aussi fragile en apparence ne pouvait que l'être aussi intérieurement. Comment avait-il fait pour la laisser vivre chez Bankotsu? Il se souvenait encore de sa discution avec ce dernier lorsqu'il avait ramené Hiroko pour la première fois au travail.

_-Son père la battait, lui avait révélé Bankotsu. Je les ai entendu alors que je me promenais dans la ruelle. En voyant que l'homme était complètement saoul et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui arracher la tête d'une gifle, je me suis emporté et j'ai fait crever ce connard._

_-Tu as recommencé, avait seulement murmuré Inuyasha._

_Bankotsu avait haussé les épaules avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table de la loge d'Inuyasha, las. Inuyasha avait regardé Bankotsu d'un regard de reproche d'abord, puis il comprit que Bankotsu avait pour la première fois de sa vie connu la compassion._

_-La petite croyait que j'allais être assez salaud pour la violer en plus, avait continué Bankotsu d'une voix morne. Elle avait l'air misérable. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit que je venais de tuer la seule personne qu'il lui restait au monde..._

_Il avait fait une pause, un regard perplexe sur le visage, puis haussa les épaules._

_-Je sais pas... j'ai comme ressentit quelque chose. Je me suis dit que je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison, et pendant un bout elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas et respirait tellement silencieusement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était morte, à regarder le plafond de sa chambre._

_-Y'a de quoi être traumatisée, je la comprends, s'était exclamé Inuyasha! Tu as tué son père devant ses yeux, crétin!_

_Pour la première fois, Bankotsu avait trouvé en Inuyasha un ami. Au départ, il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé, mais en tant que surveillant, c'était normal que son protégé ne l'aime pas trop._

Inuyasha sourit. Perplexe, Hiroko tourna la tête vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre?

Le jeune homme arrêta la voiture et secoua la tête en mettant l'engin sur Park.

-Non. Je repensais à... commença-t-il en se taisant soudainement.

Comprenant à qui il pensait, elle baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Puis, à la surprise d'Inuyasha, elle releva la tête et lui fît un sourire.

-Il n'est pas encore mort. Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer maintenant.

-Tu as raison, approuva Inuyasha. Viens, je vais te raconter quelque chose que tu vas trouver drôle.

Sur ce, il se détacha, mit ses verres fumée et sortit de la voiture. La portière d'Hiroko s'ouvrit juste après la sienne, et la jeune fille en sortit, tout sourire. Elle aimait bien Inuyasha. Quelques fois il s'emportait, mais jamais contre elle. Même s'il avait l'air dur, elle savait qu'il prenait soin d'elle comme il le pouvait, et elle savait surtout que personne ne l'avait obligé à la prendre chez lui. Ils contournèrent la voiture vers l'avant, et Inuyasha tendit le bras à Hiroko, qui le prit avec timidité. Elle savait qu'il constituait une célébrité et que plein de filles rêveraient d'être ainsi à son bras. Il la conduisit à l'intérieur, et Hiroko, ne tenant plus:

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire?

Inuyasha baissa la tête, perplexe. Il semblait déjà ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-À propos de Ban-kun... continua-t-elle.

Le visage d'Inuyasha s'éclaira.

-Ah oui. Je me souviens. Tu sais, Bankotsu n'a pas toujours été entouré de monde. À 15 ans, il a perdu ses parents.

Il vît les yeux d'Hiroko se remplirent de larmes pour lui. « Ce qu'elle peut être sensible... » songea-t-il, exaspéré. Il continua tout de même.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, avec Jakotsu.

-Qui ça, nous? Demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

Tout en marchant et en parlant, Inuyasha scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'un magasin dans les couleurs de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Des jeune femmes de tous âges lui faisaient des coucous et des signes pour attirer son regard, mais il était occupé.

-Tu connais Sango?

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Avant d'entrer dans le mannequinat pour Jakotsu, elle était policière. Elle l'est toujours en fait. Eh bien c'est elle qui a retrouvé Bankotsu. S'il avait été en bonne forme, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance... seulement il y avait plusieurs jours qu'ils se cachaient et n'étaient pas arrivé à manger assez pour se battre correctement. Elle les a ramené à la DPJ, où on me les a confiés.

Les yeux d'Hiroko luisaient à présent d'une lueur admirative.

-Alors tu... tu t'occupais d'eux?

Inuyasha se contenta d'hocher la tête, et entraîna Hiroko dans un magasin branché pour les jeunes filles. Son regard se porta sur une jolie robe violette, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle s'arrêta et prit l'étoffe entre son pouce et son index. C'était une simple robe d'été de coton avec des petites fleurs blanches, mais c'était déjà mieux que ce qu'elle portait en ce moment. Les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté la veille avait été mis au lavage, bien entendu, et il avait dû lui prêter un t-shirt des Stones et un jean, tous deux trop grands pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas plaint. De toute façon, Hiroko ne se plaignait jamais. Il prit la robe de son cintre, et la tendit à la jeune fille.

-Va l'essayer.

Cela ressemblait plus à un commandement, mais la jeune fille prit la robe avec un gloussement joyeux et elle l'étreignit en se précipitant vers la cabine d'essayage, à deux pas.

-Je suis chargé de le surveiller jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours. Après, si un seul mot de ses activités venaient à se faire entendre, il pourrait se faire arrêter, et je ne pourrais rien empêcher. (Il y eût un silence inconfortable) Mais je crois que si tu prenais soin de lui, il quitterait cette vie pour en commencer une autre.

C'était ce qu'il pensé depuis le début.

_-Écoute. Il y a belle lurette j'aurais tout dénoncé. Je voulais rien avoit à faire avec un morveux délinquant comme toi._

_-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Clebs, s'était emporté Bankotsu._

_-Mais avec le temps, j'en suis venu à te considérer comme un être humain, et un enfant ayant besoin d'aide. T'es un brave garçon quand tu t'y met, et le fait que tu aies ramené Hiroko plutôt que de la tuer comme la précédente prouve que tu as changé._

_Bankotsu l'avait dévisager un moment, un regard dégoûté sur son visage de jeune homme de 17 ans. Puis, Inuyasha s'était levé de sa chaise et, se dirigeant vers la porte s'était arrêté pour poser sa main sur son épaule._

_-Protège cette fille jusqu'à ta majorité, prends soin d'elle, et je m'arrange pour effacer ton casier. Sango ignore encore tes petites magouilles de sauvetage, mais il ne suffirait que d'un mot pour que tu te retrouves derrière les barreaux le jour de ton anniversaire, alors je te conseille de te calmer un peu. Hiroko est une fille géniale qui t'adule, c'est ton salut._

La jeune fille était sorti de la cabine, la petit robe violette très seyante sur elle, agrémentée d'un chapeau de paille ornée d'une fleur. Elle devait l'avoir trouvé en chemin. Peu importait, Inu trouvait que cela lui allait très bien, il ne fît donc aucun commentaire. La jeune fille regardait le sol, embarassée.

-C'est moche? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne portait aucun commentaire.

Inuyasha sursauta.

-Non non. C'est bien. C'est mieux que mon t-shirt, tout de même.

Elle lui fît un sourire reconnaissant. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très porté sur les compliments, mais elle acceptait celui-là avec joie.

-Je peux les prendre, alors?

-À quoi serviraient mes cartes or et platine sinon t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements? Choisis ce que tu veux et retrouve-moi à la caissse.

Un sourire admiratif se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Bientôt, elle disparût parmi les rayons multicolores. Inuyasha se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la caisse, où la caissière le fixait intensément depuis un bon moment, sans trop se souvenir où elle avait vu cet homme aux longs cheveux argentés à verres fumée. Puis, elle fût frappée.

-Inuyasha-sama!! Je pourrais avoir un autographe?!

Il grommela un oui, et lui signa un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'envahisse avec de telles attentions. Lorsqu'il était sous les feux des caméras, il essayait de se contenir, mais là il était en congé. Un congé plutôt macabre puisque l'oraison funèbre des six hommes aurait lieu le lendemain. Tout d'un coup, une sonnerie éclata dans les environs. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait finalement de son portable, il décrocha.

-Ouais?

Une pause. Il regarda autour de lui, puis s'éloigna en s'excusant. La caissière bavait presque derrière son comptoir.

-Non. Il n'en est pas question.

-...

-J'ai dit non! L'oraison a lieu demain, et je suis en train d'habiller Hiroko.

-Mais t'es complètement malade! Je lui achète des vêtements, je suis pas en train de l'habiller comme tu crois que je l'habille! Tu me prends pour quoi, un pervers?

-...

-Tu sais très bien qu'Hiroko est bien mais je ne la vois pas comme ça. Quoique comparé à toi, moi je la considère quand même comme une fille.

-...

-Quoi? Tiens, ça c'est du nouveau. Et bien tu ferais mieux de te ramener ici en vie parce que...

À ce moment, Hiroko apparût devant lui, deux robes de couleurs différentes dans les mains, et une nouvelle sur elle. Celle qu'elle portait était bleue et plutôt osée comparé à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais elle voulait la mettre pour le retour de Bankotsu. Peut-être qu'ainsi il verrait qu'elle existait... cette pensée la fît rougir, ainsi que le regard qu'arborait Inuyasha. Il reconnût la couleur de la robe; c'était la même que celle du kimono de Bankotsu. Il referma sa bouche alors que son interlocuteur lui criait pour savoir pourquoi il ne parlait plus.

-... tu manques quelque chose vieux.

-Qui est-ce, Inuyasha?

Le jeune homme fît la grimace, soulageant enfin Hiroko qui se voyait embarassée de son regard plutôt... intéressé.

-Ouais, elle est là.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait de savoir quelle robe elle préfèrait, il lui tendit le téléphone portable. Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il grommela:

-C'est pour toi.

Elle prit le combiné, tremblante de nervosité. Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler?

-Moshi-moshi?

-Il ne te maltraite pas au moins? résonna une voix chaude dans son oreille.

-Banko-kun! S'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie.

-Moins fort Hiroko, je t'entends très bien, tu sais.

-Je suis tellement contente! Tu vas bien? Tu as mangé au moins dernièrement? Tu fais attention, pas vrai? Tu n'es pas blessé?

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement. Il se moquait d'elle.

-Toujours aussi empressée... je vais bien. Je me suis trouvé une cache.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il lui demanderait de venir le rejoindre.

Un déclic se fît entendre.

-Inu? Demanda Bankotsu. C'est toi qui as décroché une ligne?

Silence.

-Bon. Écoute. Je ne suis pas bien loin, mais... fais attention à toi.

Une voix glacée mais sensuelle résonna dans leur oreille et les fit frémir tous les deux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... je prendrai bien soin d'elle... elle ira rejoindre ton frère et vos petits amis... et je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Et un second déclique se fît entendre. Hiroko se mît à trembler, échappant presque le combiné.

-Merde... elle a retracé mon appel cette connasse...

-Bankotsu... je...

-Hiroko, passe-moi Inu.

-Mais...

-Hiroko, pas de discution!!!! hurla Bankotsu dans le combiné.

Sans discuter, le coeur serré, elle rendit le téléphone à Inuyasha qui, pendant un bon moment, ne parla pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis, il ajouta:

-Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu te fais prendre... je ne pourrai rien faire. Hiroko attends ton retour avec impatience alors travaille-y. Keh!

Sur ce, il raccrocha et empocha son téléphone cellulaire. Il vît la mine basse de la jeune japonaise et pendant un instant il voulu l'emmener faire quelque chose d'amusant, mais il devait la protéger. Il paya ses achats et passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-Viens, je t'amène au poste. Là tu seras en sécurité pendant que je mets quelques choses au point.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de soumission. Inuyasha, les bras pleins de sacs divers, soupira bruyamment.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Hiro-chan. Cette femme veut ta peau parce que Bankotsu est un...

Le regard enflammé que la jeune fille lui lança le stoppa dans son élan d'insulte envers le mannequin adverse. Il soupira doucement cette fois, résigné à ne pas la mettre en colère.

-Je dois aller voir Sango pour qu'on mette la police sur le dos de Sacha.

_Ainsi, Bankotsu avait des ressources sociales et des effectifs guerriers... ce serait intéressant. Mais ce qui le serait encore plus, c'est lorsqu'elle trancherait la gorge de la jolie jeune fille qui l'attendait au retour, le visage décomposé de son adversaire. Il n'aurait alors qu'une seule envie: mourir à son tour. Elle savait qu'il entretenait un lien profond avec cette naïve expression de la féminité, et ce serait d'autant plus douloureux pour lui. Plus profond ce lien se creuserait dans les prochains jours, plus douloureuse sa mort serait pour Bankotsu-kun._

_Elle éclata d'un rire cruel et dément. Sacha avait été longtemps battue par sa mère, tentant jour après jour de cacher ses blessures aux yeux des autres par une carapace de rebelle pratiquant les arts du combat. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour la frapper, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle s'était écorché un genou ou parce qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop durant un film. Sa mère était suivie par un psychologue pour une dépression qui perdurait, mais malgré tous les gens qui connaissaient son état psychologique, aucun n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu arrivé. Son père tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la protéger, de l'aider à oublier ces moments douloureux et misérables, mais bientôt il fut dans l'incapacité de l'aider car, une nuit, un garçon avec une longue chevelure était venu et lui avait tranché la gorge._

_Ayant entendu un gémissement de douleur, la jeune fille d'alors 18 ans s'était levée et était allé voir ce qui se trâmait dans la chambre de son père; ses parents ne dormaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elle vît par l'entrebaîllement de la porte la saisit d'horreur: un homme était au côté du lit de son père, souriant, les mains crispées sur un couteau ensanglanté. Elle avait entendu sa voix avant de s'enfuir en pleurant le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait: « Plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à tes enfants, salaud... je suis le libérateur »_

_Normalement, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais ce jour-là, alors que son père se mourait en se vidant de son sang, elle n'avait pu que s'enfuir, le coeur en lambeaux en prévision du lendemain. Elle avait appelé une ambulance, avait signalé le meurtre, mais ce n'avait pas été assez pour sa mère qui lui infligea une râclée comme elle n'en avait jamais reçu. L'amertume avait envahis son coeur et elle s'était jurée, chaque fois qu'elle s'entraînait depuis bientôt 2 ans, qu'elle tuerait l'imbécile qui lui avait enlevé la seule personne dans ce monde pourris pour qui elle avait une profonde affection et amitié._

_Oui, Bankotsu paierait, d'une manière, ou d'une autre._

Au poste, des dizaines d'agents s'affairaient à classer, documenter, rechercher, tout ce qui aurait pu relier cette conccurente à une quelconque activité illicite. Malheureusement, rien. Hiroko regardait avidement ce va-et-vient continuel en quête d'une réponse à sa question silencieuse: pourrait-il l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Ban-kun? Il y était maintenant tard, le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel, mais l'animation qui régnait à cet endroit semblait loin de vouloir se tarir. Au contraire, cela devait bien faire plus de deux heures depuis qu'elle avait vu Inuyasha-sama, et lorsqu'elle croisait San-san (elle trouvait ce surnom mignon et Sango ne le lui avait pas reproché), elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ou avait d'importants appels à faire.

La jeune fille se contentait donc de rester assise avec les magazines qu'on lui avait apporté et de les feuilleter, mais rapidement cette activité devînt lassante. Elle se fatiguait rapidement, ses nerfs étaient à bout de toute ces mesquineries et ces complots. Ses dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme se tournèrent vers Bankotsu.

« Lorsque tu reviendras, je prendrai soin de toi. Tu ne seras plus jamais maltraité par personne... parce que je t'aime, Ban-kun. Et parce que te voir tourmenté me rend triste. »

Et elle s'assoupit, sous l'oeil vigilant d'un homme à la queue de cheval courte qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, pour sa sécurité. L'homme avait des traits fins et un oeil avertis malgré son air hagard chaque fois qu'une policière en uniforme passait devant lui. Il sirotait un café lorsque Sango sortit de son bureau, l'air excité.

-Miroku-sama, on a une piste!

L'homme habillé d'une toge noir se leva en bondissant, renversant presque son café sur lui. L'inspectrice et l'assistant social le rejoignirent en jetant un oeil sur la jeune femme qui s'était assoupie, puis commencèrent.

-Elle était une suspecte dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de Yan Muramoto, le mari de Yuki Muramoto, d'origine étrangère. Il a été tué par couteau alors qu'il dormait chez lui il y a 2 ans dans exactement 5 jours. La jeune fille des Muramoto se prénommait Sachiko et a disparu peu de temps après, suite au suicide de sa mère.

-Suicide? Répéta Inuyasha.

-Oui. Elle était dépressive et la mort de son mari l'a poussé à bout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'en dit le rapport de police. Depuis ce temps, Sachiko n'a pas été retrouvé. Les policiers ont vite abandonné l'affaire puisqu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le suicide de sa mère, le meurtre de son père et sa disparition n'ait aucun lien, toujours selon le rapport.

Le bonze ferma les yeux, implantant l'information dans sa mémoire et la procédant.

-Donc cette Sachiko pourrait être cette Sacha, qui tente de tuer Hiroko et Bankotsu... mais pourquoi?

-C'est ce qu'il nous reste à trouver. J'ai deux adresses, dont une récente. Inuyasha t'accompagnera pour une question de relations sociales polies avec les témoins potentiels. C'est clair?

-Bien entendu. Je ne comprends pas ton allusion, mais je suis certain que ce n'est rien, pas vrai San-chan?

Une claque retentit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es protégé par la police que tu as le droit de la tripoter, rétorqua furieusement Sango en pointant la porte.

Tout en se massant la joue innocemment, le bonze tourna les talons accompagné d'Inuyasha qui souffla un « Keh » indigné et jeta un dernier regard à Sango. Celle-ci hocha la tête, et, tout en veillant sur la jeune fille une dernière fois, elle retourna au travail. Ils coinceraient cette Sacha avant qu'elle ne touche à un cheveu de Bankotsu ou Hiroko. Elle le jurait.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Vous aimez le fait que j'inclue finalement Miroku-san dans l'histoire? Attendez de voir, il est tout à fait lui-même! XD Qu'arrivera-t-il demain pour Hiroko? L'oraison funèbre se passera-t-elle bien? C'est ce que vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre! Amateur de blagues s'abstenir, ce sera un jour bien triste... pauvre Jako... il est mort... TT

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera dans moins longtemps! Je ferai de mon mieux! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de celui-ci, et n'oubliez pas de voter: Option 1, 2 ou 3? L'option ayant le plus de vote sera la première à être écrite!


	9. Petit avis

Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour! Cette fois, je reviens avec encore plus de choses à vous faire lire! En effet, je me suis ouvert un compte sur , qui me permet désormais de publier sur le web des histoires originales écrites par moi-même, sous le pseudonyme de Failariel. Kasomi était déjà pris, et j'avais oublié le Tsukiri, alors voilà! XD J'ai perdu des lectrices en cours de route, je le sais, je n'update pas assez souvent, mais je vous annonce officiellement que je rentre à l'université en septembre!! Ça fait tellement mon bonheur que j'écris le troisième jour aujourd'hui! (J'ignore si j'arriverai à le terminer pour bientôt, mais, entre-temps, vous pourrez lire d'autres histoires, certaines one shots, d'autres pas terminées mais en cours.)

C'était une petite note pour les lectrices qui ont lu jusqu'au chapitre 8, et qui m'ont soutenues presque jusqu'au bout! Eriru, je compte sur toi pour me donner ton avis sur d'autres de mes écrits. Le chapitre 9 est en cours, promis! ET l'option 2 sera la première, comme tu es la seule à avoir voté!

Mata mata ne!

_Kasomi_


End file.
